A Brand New World
by Lhassa
Summary: Laissé seul et meurtri après son périple à la Maison de Correction, Shion s'apprête pourtant à franchir courageusement une nouvelle ligne de départ. Rebâtir un univers plus juste; telle était l'ambition initiale qu'il comptait accomplir la tête haute. Mais les pièges de No.6 et du pouvoir le guettent... [NezuShi]
1. Prologue - Enough

**Bienvenue sur le prologue d'_A Brand New World_! Je vous ferai tout le blabla concernant cette histoire à la fin de ce court chapitre d'introduction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et vous donnera envie de lire la suite avec cette question en tête "Comment va se débrouiller ****Shion pour faire face à tout ce qui l'attend..." C'est en tout cas de cette question que je me suis moi-même posé qu'est née cette fiction. Elle débute immédiatement sur la scène de fin de l'anime. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_A Brand New World_**

_Prologue ; Enough_

Seul en haut du cratère dans lesquelles les ruines de la Maison de Correction étaient encore fumantes, Shion observait d'un air absent le mur détruit qui séparait auparavant No.6 du reste du monde.

Le jeune homme avait poliment demandé à la chienne de ramener le bébé à Inukashi, désirant rester seul un moment. Face à la vision de désolation qui s'étendait devant lui, les pensées de Shion étaient confuses. Tant de choses s'étaient écroulées en si peu de temps, et il y avait encore plus à faire maintenant. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Même s'ils venaient de se quitter, Shion mourrait d'envie de voir Nezumi. Safu était aussi partie, et il se retrouvait seul à présent. Cette réalisation alourdit son cœur à tel point qu'il laissa ses jambes se dérober sous lui, et s'agenouilla sur la terre sèche.

Ses yeux avaient perdus toute leur vivacité. Il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles il devait penser, qu'il allait devoir expliquer, et réaliser. La perspective de la montagne de tâches qui l'attendaient encore après avoir déjà tellement fait termina d'accabler le jeune homme, complètement abattu.

« Shion »

Shion releva soudainement la tête, certain d'avoir entendu une voix l'appeler. Mais il eut beau regarder autour de lui, il n'aperçut pas âme qui vive. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. La voix lui avait semblé étrangement familière. Celle d'une femme, d'une femme qu'il chérissait comme…

« Maman ! »

Malgré le tumulte que provoquaient ses pensées dans sa tête, Shion trouva le moyen de tout oublier momentanément. Il s'élança en avant, trébuchant et se relevant sans quitter l'horizon des yeux. Rien n'importait plus à présent que de retrouver sa mère, de la prendre dans ses bras, et de tout lui raconter. Son arrestation, la vie avec Nezumi, les chiens d'Inukashi, les livres qu'il lisait aux enfants voisins, le marché du Bloc Ouest. Pas un seul instant, il ne douta du fait qu'elle était en vie. Karan avait dû se faire un sang d'encre, sans parler du dernier message qu'il lui avait fait parvenir. Le visage de Shion se fendit d'un sourire béat, et la silhouette de sa mère apparut dans son esprit. Il allait pouvoir s'excuser, la rassurer, et lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait découvert durant son périple.

Le mur de No.6 était encore loin, mais Shion eut la chance de croiser une voiture des forces de l'ordre. A l'intérieur, installés à l'avant, deux cadavres d'agents du Bureau de Sécurité gisaient, la peau grise et fripée, quelques rares cheveux blancs sur le crâne. Shion retira les corps dont la décomposition avait déjà commencé, et les plaça sur la route. Il s'excusa de ne pas leur offrir de tombe décente, mais le temps pressait. Il prit alors la place conducteur, et roula jusqu'à No.6.

Lorsqu'il arriva suffisamment près, il abandonna la voiture sans se soucier de son devenir. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, et il courut comme un dératé, s'engouffrant dans l'immense brèche du mur. Alors qu'il appelait sa mère en criant, bousculant les habitants encore médusés par les événements, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, il s'arrêta soudainement.

Shion se retourna, et la vit. Debout, devant lui, les mains tremblantes jointes devant sa bouche entrouverte d'incrédulité, se tenait sa mère. Son cœur se serra en voyant sa mine terrifiée. Shion s'approcha, tendant une main vers elle, des mots rassurants se formant sur ses lèvres.

« Maman, c'est moi, je suis rentré.

-Shion… »

En voyant les yeux bruns effrayés de sa mère, une vague de tristesse s'abattit sur Shion, dont les dernières heures, les derniers jours et même les derniers mois avaient été éprouvants.

« Shion, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Shion voulait prendre sa mère dans ses bras, poser ses mains sur ses épaules tremblantes, et lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus de quoi s'inquiéter. Shion voulait montrer qu'il s'était endurci, qu'il avait changé, qu'il pouvait soutenir sa mère comme un homme. Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi sa gorge se comprima-t-elle soudainement, empêchant le moindre mot de traverser la barrière de ses lèvres ? Pourquoi tomba-t-il à genoux, vidé de toute force ? Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva à trembler, blotti contre la chaleur rassurante du corps de sa mère.

Alors seulement là, Shion se laissa aller et pleura, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, si longtemps que ses yeux devinrent rouges et enflés, si longtemps qu'il s'endormit immédiatement en rentrant, épuisé par son chagrin et toutes les horreurs qu'il venait de péniblement traverser.

* * *

**J'ai connu No.6 il y a quatre ans, lors de la sortie de l'anime. Le coup de cœur pour cette série tendre et cruelle tout à la fois a été immédiat. Durant quatre années, je n'ai jamais oublié les prénoms de Shion et Nezumi, preuve que l'histoire m'avait marquée. Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai voulu revoir l'anime. C'est là que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette fiction, basée sur une simple question "Comment Shion gérerait-il la reconstruction de No.6?". Et puis j'ai décidé de me pencher sur les light novel, qui sont quand même à la base de l'anime, pour avoir plus de détails sur le monde de No.6 et les personnages. J'ai renoncé à la traduction française rien qu'en lisant les prénoms donnés aux personnages; Aster et Rat. C'était au-delà de mes forces haha. J'ai donc trouvé une version entièrement traduite en anglais sur un blog, et ait passé quatre jours à dévorer les neufs tomes, ainsi que la séquelle _Beyond_.**

**Je ne vous raconte pas le crash. L'univers est infiniment plus dense et détaillé, les personnages sont si approfondis qu'ont dirait des personnes différentes de l'anime, et les relations en sont d'autant plus émouvantes. La fin est la même; Nezumi part voyager, enfin libéré de sa haine qui le retenait prisonnier à No.6. Mais la réaction de Shion n'est pas la même, et le voir dépérir m'a fait atrocement mal au cœur. Ce qui m'a encore plus motivée pour poursuivre cette fiction.**

**Cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée à l'heure actuelle, mais elle me tient déjà beaucoup à cœur. No.6 est sorti il y a quatre ans, et le lectorat est donc réduit. Mais si vous tombez sur cette histoire aujourd'hui ou à l'avenir, sachez que je serais ravie de vous entraîner avec moi et de vous laisser vivre et grandir aux côtés de tous les personnages réunis, ceux de l'histoire comme ceux que j'y introduis.**

**Lhassa**


	2. Mourning

**Voici le premier chapitre en bonne et due forme d'_A Brand New World_. Nezumi n'apparaîtra que plus tard dans l'histoire, mais soyez assurés, il reviendra et passera du temps aux côtés de Shion. En attendant, je vous propose de faire connaissance avec le tout premier personnage qui n'appartient pas à Atsuko Asano mais à moi; Yumie (aucun des personnages OC n'est une Mary Sue, pas de sueurs froides donc). D'autres apparaîtront, et j'espère que vous apprécierez leur compagnie autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à les faire vivre. Ils auront tous un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire. Rapide disclaimer: le monde de No.6 ne m'appartient évidemment pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**A Brand New World**_

_Mourning_

« Ah, Shion, bonjour. Je t'ai préparé du café et du clafoutis aux cerises. »

Le sourire merveilleusement bienveillant de sa mère mit un léger baume au cœur du jeune homme qui se réveillait d'une longue nuit sans rêves.

« Bonjour Maman. C'est parfait, je meurs de faim. »

Sa voix rauque inquiéta Karan, qui dut se retenir de poser à son fils les mille questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Shion voulut se lever, mais grimaça en tentant simplement de lever une jambe. Son corps entier était douloureux, et même bouger un doigt s'annonçait comme une épreuve.

« Reste couché, Shion. Tu as besoin de repos. Je vais t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, souriant doucement à sa mère. Karan posa la tasse de café et une part de clafoutis sur un plateau, qu'elle apporta à son fils. Shion était parvenu au prix d'efforts considérables à se redresser sur le lit du bas de leur couchette superposée. Karan caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils, ses yeux ne s'attardant pas sur leur couleur singulière. Elle resta aux côtés de Shion tandis qu'il mangeait son repas, sans dire le moindre mot. Le regard posé sur les mains tannées de son fils, Karan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ces quelques mois passés loin d'elle avaient été suffisants pour rendre Shion complètement différent. Sans parler de ses cheveux et de cette cicatrice qui s'enroulait comme un serpent autour de son corps, le visage de son fils était devenu plus grave. Sa peau était moins blanche et douce qu'elle ne l'avait été, et même l'atmosphère autour de lui avait changé.

Bien qu'ils n'aient pas parlé depuis leurs retrouvailles, Karan pouvait assurer que Shion avait grandi et portait sur son visage la gravité d'un homme qui avait vu la mort en face. Pourtant, Shion restait un adolescent de seize ans qui avait éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras. Il restait un jeune homme ayant besoin du soutien et de l'amour d'une famille.

« Ton clafoutis à la cerise est encore meilleur qu'avant, Maman, murmura Shion.

-Evidemment, je me suis beaucoup entraînée, dit fièrement Karan. Un journaliste est venu écrire un article sur ma boulangerie, et les clients ont afflué depuis.

-C'est génial. »

Le sourire de Shion était faible, mais sincère. Karan acquiesça, et prit le plateau pour aller le déposer sur l'évier. Puis elle retourna près de son fils, dont le regard s'était égaré dans le vague. Elle prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes, et plongea ses yeux résolus dans ceux surpris de Shion.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire, Shion. Bon retour à la maison.

-Hm, je suis de retour.

-Tu m'as manqué. »

Shion hocha la tête, mais ne put rien répondre. Il pinça les lèvres, retenant ses larmes. Karan comprit le sentiment de son fils, et décida de le laisser seul.

« Je sors un petit moment Shion. Je vais aller faire un tour dans le voisinage, et chercher un médecin pour t'examiner. Repose-toi mon chéri. »

Karan déposa tendrement un baiser sur le front de son fils, et descendit les escaliers. Elle enfila une paire de chaussures et ferma la porte de la boulangerie derrière elle, laissant à Shion le luxe de laisser libre cours à son chagrin sans personne pour le voir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit sans réserve. Son corps trembla, et il agrippa les draps avec ses deux mains, des larmes s'écrasant sur celles-ci.

Cette fois-ci, Shion pleura silencieusement, déversant sa peine, sa colère, sa frustration et son désespoir. Deux jours plus tôt, il était encore à l'extérieur de No.6, de l'autre côté du mur, en train de déambuler dans le marché avec Nezumi. Ils assistaient à la terrible chasse humaine, se laissaient capturer et emmener en Maison de Correction. Ils traversaient l'enfer et risquaient leurs vies pour venir au secours de Safu. Et son monde entier avait été anéanti en une seule journée. Safu avait disparu à jamais avec la Maison de Correction, Nezumi l'avait laissé seul, et No.6 comme il l'avait connue depuis sa naissance avait été détruite.

Shion voulait avoir un rôle à jouer dans la reconstruction d'une ville au système plus juste. Il voulait s'occuper de beaucoup de choses différentes. Il avait conscience de toutes les responsabilités qui l'attendaient, tant pour ses actes passés que pour ceux à venir. Mais pour l'instant, il savait que la force lui manquait pour les assumer. C'était encore trop récent, trop douloureux. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire son deuil en si peu de temps, à passer immédiatement à autre chose, à travailler déjà à la reconstruction de cette ville qui lui avait tant pris.

Alors Shion pleura encore, comme pour évacuer tout son chagrin. Ses sanglots s'intensifiaient à mesure que ses souvenirs s'affichaient dans son esprit de façon si claire qu'il était certain de les revivre. Ses yeux déjà douloureux le firent souffrir, mais ses larmes ne se tarirent pas. Il ne cessa de pleurer que lorsque le sommeil enveloppa son esprit et lui fit oublier ses tourments.

Son repos fut cependant de courte durée. Shion se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il reconnut le pas de sa mère, et sentit la présence d'une seconde personne, sans doute le médecin qu'elle était partie chercher.

« Shion, c'est moi. »

Karan apparut en haut de l'escalier, suivie d'une femme aux longs cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux noirs, qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle.

« Voici Yumie, une amie médecin de longue date. Tu peux lui faire confiance mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu as bien grandi, Shion. »

La femme lui fit un sourire paresseux, et Shion la regarda d'un air légèrement inquiet. Il se pressa d'essuyer ses yeux encore humides, mais même quelqu'un lui étant inconnu aurait pu dire qu'il avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés, et ses joues portaient encore la trace de ses larmes.

« Yumie était une de mes amies à l'université, expliqua Karan en souriant. Elle m'a aidé lors de ta naissance, Shion.

-Mais dans mes souvenirs, ton gamin n'est pas né albinos, remarqua Yumie sans l'once d'une gêne. »

Le visage de Shion s'empourpra tandis que Karan riait nerveusement.

« Bah, c'est pas comme si j'étais venue pour entendre l'histoire de ta vie, dit nonchalamment Yumie en posant son sac à dos sur la table basse de la pièce.

-Yumie… soupira Karan.

-En slip le gosse, on va vite être fixé sur ton état de santé. »

L'embarras de Shion atteint des sommets. Karan n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde surprise par l'attitude sans-gêne de son amie médecin. Au contraire, la mère de Shion semblait surtout consternée en s'apercevant que celle-ci n'avait pas du tout changé.

« Aller, on se presse petit gars, je n'ai pas toute la journée moi. »

Shion déglutit, mal à l'aise, et retira ses vêtements tandis que la femme à la voix traînante tendait un stéthoscope vers lui.

« Karan, ce garçon maintenant est mon patient. Si tu pouvais…

-Oui, oui, je vous laisse. »

Karan descendit les escaliers, non sans un dernier regard inquiet pour Shion. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air terrifié par la femme médecin.

« Tu es un grand garçon Shion, baisse cette couverture.

-Mais je-

-Gamin, je suis là pour m'assurer de ta santé, assez de manières. »

Shion baissa les yeux, acceptant de se rendre. Il retira la couverture de son torse, et laissa le médecin voir la cicatrice rouge s'enroulant autour de son corps comme un serpent. Mais la femme ne sembla nullement décontenancée par cette vue, et approcha sans hésitation chaque instrument médical du jeune homme. Yumie lui posa des questions d'ordre sanitaires, et lui fit faire quelques exercices. Elle termina par quelques prises de sang, et posa elle-même un pansement sur la petite plaie laissée par l'aiguille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas les oursons sur ton pansement ? Ils sont mignons, pourtant.

-Eh bien… répondit Shion en observant le pansement, perplexe.

-Il convient parfaitement à un garçon de seize ans. C'est tout ce que je vois ici, dit nonchalamment Yumie. Je reviendrai pour vous tenir au courant des résultats, ta mère et toi. A la prochaine gamin. »

Yumie rassembla ses affaires et descendit retrouver Karan. Les deux femmes sortirent de la boulangerie, et Shion se douta qu'elles discutaient de lui. Le jeune homme allait remettre ses habits, lorsqu'il vit la couleur sale de ses mains. Le reste de son corps ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état, et Shion ressentit le besoin de nettoyer chaque parcelle de son corps, comme pour le purifier.

Shion se leva difficilement, et se rendit lentement dans la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya une image qui n'était pas très différente de celle que lui renvoyait la glace de chez Nezumi. Pourtant, tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Le simple fait que le monde continue de tourner, que le Soleil se couche puis se lève comme à son habitude, lui semblait si étrange. Le temps s'était comme arrêté pour lui ces deux derniers jours. Shion retira son boxer, et s'assit dans l'étroite cabine de douche, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Il entoura ses jambes avec ses bras, et fit tomber son front sur ceux-ci. Il laissa l'eau chaude ruisseler sur sa peau, et la vapeur l'envelopper de sa chaleur confortable.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain et se rhabilla, Shion s'aperçut que les rideaux étaient tirés, et décida de les écarter. Le soleil l'éblouit, et le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre sans réfléchir. Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce, et Shion respira à plein poumons. De la fenêtre, il voyait les murs détruits et le bidonville à découvert derrière, mais ce qui le surprit véritablement fut l'activité de la ville.

En bas, sa mère discutait avec d'autres commerçants et Yumie. Des ouvriers poussaient des brouettes remplies de différents matériaux et outils, se dirigeant vers les maisons endommagées. Des équipes de médecins et infirmiers se pressaient dans les allées, et un grand chahut secouait la ville habituellement enveloppée d'un silence oppressant.

Devant tant de vie, les yeux de Shion s'écarquillèrent. Il était émerveillé. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et une douce lueur illumina ses yeux.

« Nezumi, Safu. Merci. Faisons de tout ceci quelque chose d'encore plus merveilleux. »

Une nouvelle brise vint caresser les joues humides de Shion, apaisant son cœur et affirmant sa décision.

« Faisons de tout ceci un nouveau départ. »

* * *

**La seule pièce au-dessus de la boulangerie contient un lit superposé où dorment Shion et Karan. Dans le livre, ils ont des chambres séparées et Shion dort dans un grenier. Mais les light novels n'étant pas très répandu en France, j'ai choisi de garder l'organisation montrée dans l'anime. Si cela vous intéresse, je peux vous donner un détail intéressant sur Shion. Dans le livre, ses yeux ne changent pas de couleur. Ils sont décrits comme profondément noirs avec des reflets violets. J'ai trouvé ça très joli, et cette couleur obscure a une certaine importance pour comprendre la personnalité de Shion. Dans mon esprit, je n'imagine plus que Shion avec ces yeux noirs qui semblent "absorber la lumière et ne rien refléter" d'après Inukashi. J'ai pensé qu'ils représentaient très bien l'avarice de Shion, qui absorbe tout ce qui est autour de lui; les connaissances et l'attention des autres. Dans le livre, Shion est qualifié de leader et même de souverain par certains personnages. Incroyable non? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, malgré le manque d'action. Ce n'est que le début. Merci, et à bientôt!**

**Lhassa**


	3. Relief

**Shion se remet doucement mais surement des événements tumultueux de la Maison de Correction. L'histoire va paraître lente à démarrer, mais je veux vraiment insister sur la reconstruction et la personnalité de Shion. Vous le remarquerez sans doute, mais j'aime beaucoup Karan. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**A Brand New World**_

_Relief_

Le cœur de Shion s'était allégé depuis qu'il avait assisté à cette scène de vie si inhabituelle à No.6. Mais Yumie avait été formelle; Shion avait besoin de temps et de repos pour se remettre émotionnellement et physiquement. Le médecin n'avait aucune connaissance de ce qu'avait traversé Shion, mais elle pouvait se douter de certaines choses à l'état de son corps. S'il ne prenait pas le temps de se remettre maintenant, les séquelles finiraient par survenir plus tard, de façon plus surprenante et sans doute plus grave.

« Mais je me sens mieux ! avait finit par dire Shion après trois jours passés enfermé dans leur chambre.

-Eh bien tu vas pouvoir m'aider à la boutique jeune homme, avait répondu Karan, intraitable. »

Shion avait fait la moue, mécontent d'être tenu à l'écart du monde quand il se considérait en forme. Mais il dut admettre que sa mère et Yumie avaient raison. Lorsque des clients entrèrent en discutant avec animation des théories qui circulaient sur la destruction de la Maison de Correction, Shion sentit son cœur s'alourdir et son corps se tendre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour garder contenance face à ses clients, et abandonna l'idée d'être confronté à l'extérieur pour le moment. Shion remonta à l'étage, et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures pour le reste de la journée. Quelques larmes s'éparpillèrent sur ses joues, et il renifla, se recroquevillant pour se protéger de l'assaut de ses souvenirs.

Le lendemain, Shion parvint à s'occuper de clients toute la matinée, avant de rester seul à l'étage l'après-midi. Mais ce jour-là, il ne pleura pas. Assis à côté de la fenêtre entrouverte, il regarda rêveusement le monde s'activer dehors. Bercé par les rayons du soleil printanier, Shion finit par s'endormir. Son repos fut rempli de doux souvenirs, d'images de Safu dans leur enfance, de Nezumi lui enseignant la danse, et des enfants voisins l'écoutant lire avec intérêt. Shion sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que Nezumi, malgré ses réticences, avait arrêté de tourner les pages de son livre et prêtait lui aussi une oreille attentive à la lecture de son ami. Karan ignorait que c'était là la raison de l'expression heureuse de Shion dans son sommeil, mais elle était reconnaissante à quiconque faisait ainsi sourire son fils tandis qu'elle posait une couverture sur ses épaules.

* * *

« Shion, je vais chercher des fruits au marché, tu m'accompagnes ? »

La proposition surprit Shion, qui arrangeait les pâtisseries dans la vitrine de la boulangerie.

« Je peux ?

-Si ta mère te le dit, alors oui, tu peux, s'amusa Karan. »

La mère de Shion était heureuse de voir son fils se rétablir, et de pouvoir l'autoriser à sortir. Alors qu'elle le regardait se préparer à la hâte, Karan ne put s'empêcher de penser tristement qu'il ne serait pas tout à fait remis sur pied tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas raconté ce qu'il avait traversé. Elle ressentit un nouveau pincement au cœur en revoyant l'image de son fils, complètement différent de celui qu'elle connaissait, s'écrouler en sanglots déchirants dans ses bras. La détresse de Shion l'avait beaucoup affectée, et ses inquiétudes à son propos la rongeaient. Mais pour le bien de son fils, elle attendrait qu'il se sente prêt à se confier avant de se soucier d'elle.

« Maman, on y va ? »

Shion trépignait d'impatience devant la porte d'entrée. Il n'était pas sorti depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, et même s'il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il allait voir et entendre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux.

« Allons-y. »

Karan ouvrit la porte et sortit la première, respirant l'air frais matinal. Elle mit une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière du soleil, et incita Shion à la suivre. Le jeune homme fit un timide pas sur le pavé devant la boulangerie, puis un autre, et se retrouva à l'extérieur. La lumière dorée du soleil réchauffa son visage, et le ciel bleu s'étendant à perte de vue au-dessus de sa tête le sidéra.

« Le ciel a-t-il toujours été si vaste ?

-Tout le monde ici se pose la question, répondit doucement Karan. »

Shion lui sourit, et continua à regarder le ciel pendant que sa mère partait seule devant. Il la rejoint, et ils marchèrent sans échanger le moindre mot. Pourtant, le silence n'était pas pesant. Jamais la ville ne lui avait parue si vivante. Il était encore tôt, et les rues n'étaient pas aussi animées qu'en pleine journée, mais Shion ne ressentait pas l'oppression habituelle qu'il avait l'habitude de porter comme un poids avec lui chaque jour entre ces murs. Curieusement, il se sentait respirer pour la première fois tandis qu'il marchait, les yeux rivés sur le ciel bleu sans fin.

Karan le guida jusque dans le parc qu'il avait l'habitude de surveiller depuis ses écrans de contrôle. Les lieux lui paraissaient familiers, mais en vérité, il ne reconnut absolument rien. Des dizaines de stand s'étaient installés sans organisation précise, et les vendeurs avaient déjà étalés leur marchandise, prêt à accueillir leurs clients. Karan s'avança jusqu'au stand d'un homme dans la force de l'âge aux cheveux grisonnants, et lui sourit. L'homme se releva du tabouret sur lequel il était assis, et rendit le sourire à Karan. Les deux semblaient se connaître, et Shion devina qu'il devait fournir sa mère depuis qu'elle avait ouvert sa boulangerie.

« Bonjour Simon. Comme d'habitude s'il te plaît.

-C'est déjà prêt Karan, il n'y a plus qu'à l'emporter. Je vois que tu as de l'aide aujourd'hui, lança Simon d'un sourire joyeux. Tu vas pouvoir aider ta mère mon petit gars. »

Les sourcils de Shion se haussèrent de surprise. Son aspect physique ne prêtait pas vraiment au rapprochement avec sa mère, et pourtant cet homme l'avait identifié sans une once d'hésitation. Karan remercia le vendeur, et s'éloigna vers d'autres stands, laissant sa curiosité la guider entre les étalages. Laissé derrière, Shion attendait que Simon lui donne les caisses en bois contenant les fruits que sa mère avait demandé.

« Les jeunes de nos jours ont vraiment des hobbies surprenants, fit remarquer le vendeur en posant une caisse de fruits dans les bras de Shion. Enfin, je suppose que cette couleur te va bien, alors fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne donne pas trop de soucis à ta mère. »

N'en finissant pas avec les surprises, Shion regarda l'homme en face de lui avec curiosité.

« Tu avais disparu mais elle a continué à travailler et à vivre dans l'attente, sans tomber dans le désespoir, et sans l'aide de personne. Ta mère est une femme forte gamin, c'est rare par ici, nota Simon en prenant une autre caisse de fruits. Alors maintenant que t'es là, la laisse plus tout supporter toute seule. »

Shion hocha la tête, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Cet homme avait raison, et le jeune homme se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir laissé sa mère le soutenir sans jamais dire un seul mot à propos d'elle-même cette dernière semaine. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sur que sa mère se sente mieux que lors de son absence.

Karan vint le retrouver, et quand elle salua Simon avant de partir, Shion remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de sa mère. Tout ce temps loin d'elle avait été éprouvant pour eux deux, et Karan avait tout enduré seule. Elle s'était tenue debout sans aide, et avait pleuré sans personne pour la réconforter. Et même depuis son retour, elle n'avait posé aucune question à Shion. Elle l'avait soutenu, avait veillé sur lui en l'acceptant inconditionnellement, sans chercher à avoir des réponses et apaiser ses propres angoisses.

C'est à ce moment que Shion remarqua à quel point sa mère était une personne exceptionnelle. Isolée dans cette grande prison, la voilà qui se tenait toujours debout devant lui, résolument forte.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Shion déposa les caisses de fruits sur le comptoir, et observa sa mère se mettre immédiatement au travail. Shion s'occupait habituellement de la disposition sur les présentoirs, mais décida de faire plus aujourd'hui. Il alla se placer aux côtés de sa mère, et s'empara de quelques poires. Il les lava et les pela sous l'œil bienveillant de Karan, qui saisit l'intention de son fils. Et contre toute attente, Shion se mit à parler.

« Le jour où j'ai disparu, c'est parce que les autorités sont venues me chercher. Parce que j'avais assisté à quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû voir, et dit des choses que je n'aurai pas dû dire à l'encontre de la ville.

-Shion… »

Karan posa la pomme qu'elle coupait, et regarda son fils, ses yeux bruns voilés d'inquiétude.

« La voiture dans laquelle j'étais est même passée devant ta boulangerie maman. J'avais peur de ne jamais te revoir. Mais Nezumi est venu à mon secours. »

Shion sourit à sa mère, et celle-ci fut surprise par le bonheur inscrit sur les traits de son fils. Elle se sentit rassurée, et continua à s'occuper des fruits avec Shion tandis qu'il lui racontait son histoire. L'évasion avec Nezumi, la centaine de livres qui occupait toute sa chambre, le métier de comédien de son ami, le marché dans le bidonville, les chiens d'Inukashi, l'aide de Rikiga. Tout ce dont son quotidien hors de No.6 avait été fait. Et Karan écoutait, un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'entendre que son fils avait eu une vie plus saine et heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait l'espérer à l'extérieur.

Il lui raconta avec plus de réserve les abeilles parasites, et comment lui-même avait été infecté, mais avait survécu. Karan apprit enfin la vérité derrière l'aspect physique si différent de Shion. Puis son fils lui raconta avec enthousiasme les rires, les peines, les disputes et les pardons qu'il avait vécus avec Nezumi, et qui l'avaient tant changé.

« Pourquoi Nezumi-san n'est-il pas avec toi ? »

La question avait échappé à Karan, et elle quitta la vue des fraises dans ses mains pour poser un regard inquiet sur le visage de Shion. Le jeune homme sembla se perdre dans ses pensées quelques instants, mais eût tôt fait d'offrir un grand sourire à sa mère. Et à la grande surprise de celle-ci, c'était un sourire plein d'espoir et de joie.

« Il est reparti à l'aventure. Mais il m'a promis qu'on se retrouvera, et je le crois.

-Je vois. »

Karan soupira discrètement de soulagement. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Shion qui s'était tu. Son fils semblait s'être plongé dans ses pensées, mais curieusement, son visage n'était pas tendu par l'angoisse. Il semblait avoir une infinie confiance en son ami, et son expression fit sourire Karan, qui connaissait son fils par cœur. Elle étouffa un petit rire, et continua à s'occuper de ses viennoiseries de bon cœur.

* * *

**Le coeur de Shion s'apaise, mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête. Les choses ne vont plus tarder à s'accélérer. Merci de votre lecture, et à la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Meeting

**Les choses sérieuses commencent pour Shion. Désolée pour le retard; si vous suivez d'autres fictions, je pense que d'autres auteurs vous diront la même chose. Impossible d'accéder à son compte pour faire la moindre update ces deux derniers jours! Ceci étant dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. De nouveaux personnages sont introduits, encore une fois de ma propre invention. Shun et Judith seront importants par la suite, ainsi que Martin. Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout cela et ne vous en dit pas plus. A côté de ces personnages, l'univers de No.6 ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**A Brand New World**_

_Meeting_

La seconde fois où Shion sortit, ce fut pour accompagner Karan en ville une nouvelle fois. Celle-ci lui avait proposé d'aller faire quelques courses, et Shion se retrouvait à déambuler dans les allées remplies de provisions venues des autres villes. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme s'était mis à la recherche des ingrédients pour préparer la soupe que Nezumi lui avait appris à faire. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le magasin, et des enfants dévisageaient régulièrement Shion, qui n'y prêtait pas attention. Il déposa tout ce dont il avait besoin dans le cabas qu'il transportait, et rejoint sa mère qui hésitait devant la multitude de produits dans les rayons.

Shion était resté à l'écart du monde plus d'une semaine, et ce laps de temps avait été suffisant pour que la reconstruction de la ville démarre. Un comité s'était rapidement formé au vu des événements, et de l'aide avait déjà été demandée de l'extérieur pour obtenir assez de vivres pour toute la population après les importantes pertes humaines et matérielles qu'avaient subi la ville. Les magasins restants se retrouvaient par conséquent chargés de produits inhabituels pour les habitants de la ville monstre, étrangers à la notion de choix personnel. Karan n'était pas la seule personne à observer tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle sans parvenir à choisir ce qu'elle désirait essayer. La ville avait prit soin d'éviter à ses habitants la tâche de penser par eux-mêmes, se chargeant de ceci pour eux. Une nourriture strictement saine et équilibrée prescrite par No.6 était tout ce dont les habitants avaient l'habitude jusqu'à présent. Cette nouvelle liberté qu'ils découvraient était déconcertante pour un bon nombre d'entre eux.

Cette remarque plongea Shion dans ses pensées. Il y avait désormais tellement de possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, tellement de choses à faire pour créer un monde nouveau et plus juste. Le jeune homme ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'y prendre part. Alors qu'il accompagnait sa mère à la caisse du magasin, la question qui le taraudait lui échappa soudainement.

« Maman, où sont les personnes qui ont pris la tête des opérations pour la reconstruction de la ville ? »

Karan, loin d'être surprise, soupira en réglant ses achats. Elle savait que cette question surviendrait à un moment ou à un autre. Si l'échéance avait pu être repoussée jusqu'au point où elle n'aurait tout simplement jamais été posée, Karan en aurait été heureuse. Shion se remettait à peine d'une entreprise qui l'avait dépassé, et le voilà qui voulait repartir tête baissée dans un projet qui les dépassait tous. Pourtant, elle savait Shion capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Elle l'avait toujours su. Si elle pouvait éviter à son fils la moindre souffrance, elle le ferait sans hésitation. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de protéger Shion au point d'enfermer celui-ci. Alors elle ne pouvait que le regarder voler de ses propres ailes, se préparant à vivre des moments comme ceux de cette dernière semaine à chaque instant. Karan savait qu'elle devrait prendre son mal en patience et simplement se tenir prête à prendre soin de Shion lorsqu'il en aurait besoin; c'était son rôle en tant que mère. Elle attendit qu'ils soient dehors pour expliquer la situation à Shion.

« Un comité s'est constitué pour superviser les activités de la ville le temps que les choses se calment. Il est surtout composé de professeurs d'université et de quelques employés bureaucratiques qui ont survécu.

-Comment ça ?

-Lost Town a été épargnée, mais le centre de No.6 a été décimé par la maladie dont tu as réchappé. Seuls quelques membres se trouvant à Chronos n'ont pas été touchés. »

Shion resta silencieux à l'information qui était nouvelle pour lui. Ainsi, l'épidémie avait sévit, et tué tant de citoyens pour la plupart innocents…

« Ces membres ont souhaité apporter leurs connaissances pour faciliter l'organisation des opérations, surtout dans le traitement des informations dans No.6 et la communication avec les autres villes.

-Hm, c'est une bonne idée d'utiliser les acquis de ces personnes. Si elles peuvent gérer les aspects secondaires comme la retransmission des décisions et la demande des services nécessaires, ça facilitera l'avancée dans les projets de reconstruction de la ville. »

Karan s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, ses yeux bruns miroitant d'inquiétude rivés sur la mine concentrée de son fils. Les sourcils froncés, Shion avait pris son menton entre ses doigts. Il semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la situation, comme si lui-même faisait parti de ce comité.

« Où se trouvent-ils ? »

Les yeux inquisiteurs de Shion se plantèrent dans ceux de sa mère, qui eut finalement la confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait. Tout ce qu'avait traversé Shion l'avait endurci. S'il avait fait son deuil et s'était reposé ces deux dernières semaines, son fils n'était plus seulement un adolescent normal de seize ans. Elle n'oubliait pas que Shion était un génie, sans doute le jeune homme le plus intelligent présent à No.6. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il était normal qu'il se sente directement concerné par la reconstruction de la ville qui les avait gardés enfermés toute leur vie, pour que ceci ne se reproduise pas.

Karan ignorait ce qu'avait vu Shion dans la Maison de Correction. C'était la seule chose dont il ne lui avait pas parlé. Dont il avait refusé la simple évocation. Et Karan savait que tous ses souvenirs douloureux y étaient liés. Si Safu n'était pas avec lui, si Nezumi était reparti à l'aventure, si Shion était rentré la chemise tâchée de sang, elle ne doutait pas que son fils fut lié à la destruction de la Maison de Correction et du mur. Après tant de choses accomplies, il était impossible pour lui de rester à l'écart de la reconstruction de la ville, de ne pas continuer la tâche qu'il s'était donnée.

« Pour l'instant, ils ont pour habitude de se retrouver près du mur, à la frontière avec l'extérieur, pour constater les dégâts de leurs propres yeux et agir selon ce qui se présente à eux.

-D'accord, merci Maman ! »

Ils venaient de rentrer de leurs courses, et Shion prit juste le temps de poser le cabas à l'étage avant de filer hors de la maison.

« Shion, rentre pour le dîner !

-Oui, à tout à l'heure ! »

Karan posa deux poings sur ses hanches, un sourire consterné adressé au dos de son fils. Depuis qu'ils avaient été déportés à Lost Town pour la complicité de fuite dont était accusé Shion, elle s'était douté que son fils avait profondément changé. Ces événements n'avaient fait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait, et elle ne put s'empêcher de prévoir de gronder Nezumi pour avoir fait changer son fils au point qu'il en devienne aussi intrépide. Elle rit légèrement en imaginant la scène, et rentra dans la boulangerie, souhaitant bonne chance à son fils, et surtout aux membres du comité qui ignoraient ce qui les attendaient.

Un sourire déterminé aux lèvres, Shion courait dans les rues de Lost Town en direction du mur détruit. Il était enfin temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Les gens devant lesquels ils passaient comme une flèche le regardaient avec curiosité, mais Shion ne s'en préoccupait guère. Il continuait de courir, le cœur gonflé de conviction, des milliers d'idées et de mots tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva essoufflé à l'immense brèche dans le mur, il manqua de s'écrouler. Shion n'était décidément pas un sportif. Il releva la tête, et adressa un grand sourire au cercle de personnes se trouvant devant lui. Les membres du comité s'étaient réunis une nouvelle fois pour faire l'état des lieux et réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'immédiat pour améliorer la situation. Sans prévenir, ce jeune homme avait déboulé et leur souriait d'une façon rassurante, comme s'il prévoyait de tout prendre en main et d'arranger la situation.

Et c'est exactement ce que Shion fit.

« Bonjour ! Enchanté, je suis Shion. Je viens rejoindre le comité de reconstruction de la ville.

-Jeune homme, nous nous chargeons déjà de ces questions compliquées, il n'y a pas de quoi se faire du souci. Tu peux retourner à tes propres activités. »

Shion fronça les sourcils, agacé d'être traité comme un enfant par un des membres.

« La maladie qui s'est répandue et a décimé les citoyens, la destruction de la Maison de Correction et du mur entourant No.6… J'ai des informations sur tout ça. Je peux vous aider et je veux vous aider. S'il vous plaît, croyez-moi.»

Un grand silence suivit les révélations de Shion. Les adultes le fixèrent, pantois, puis se regardèrent entre eux.

« J'imagine que c'est difficile de me croire, reconnut Shion d'un air compréhensif. Alors laissez-moi vous raconter. »

Comme si un extraterrestre venait d'apparaître devant eux, les membres du comité l'écoutèrent raconter son histoire sans broncher. Ils apprirent comment il s'était infiltré dans la Maison de Correction et avait détruit l'ordinateur mère, qui avait provoqué la destruction de tout le système. Ils frissonnèrent lorsque Shion raconta l'histoire du peuple de la Forêt, et les raisons derrière la colère d'Elyurias qui avait entraîné l'épidémie ayant ravagé la ville. Ses descriptions étaient si exactes, et son récit si cohérent, même s'il semblait délirant, que le comité n'eut d'autre choix que de le croire. L'obstination de Shion et sa profonde conviction en ce qu'il leur racontait ne fut pas non plus étrangère à la raison pour laquelle il fut accepté par le comité.

« Alors nous devons notre libération à deux gosses de seize ans? demanda une femme aux longs cheveux blonds. »

Shion avait omis la présence de Safu, et n'avait pas mentionné le nom de Nezumi. Il ne voulait pas ternir la mémoire de son amie en la représentant comme le simple hôte d'Elyurias dans l'histoire. Shion avait prit soin de ne raconter cette histoire que d'un point de vue objectif. Le principal avait été dit pour que les membres du comité puissent lui donner un certain crédit.

« Mon ami a préféré partir, et se donner du temps pour réfléchir et voyager. Mais moi, je veux agir pour cette ville et ses habitants, insista Shion, déterminé.

-Tu as fait tout ça, d'accord, mais cela ne te donne pas de légitimité gamin, lança la même femme blonde.

-Attends, il est différent de mes souvenirs, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître… »

Un petit homme aux courts cheveux noirs dont quelques mèches balayaient le front et qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que Shion s'approcha de lui et l'examina. Ses deux yeux bleus perçants ne décontenancèrent pas Shion le moins du monde.

« Tu as dit que tu t'appelais Shion, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu étudiais à l'école ?

-L'écologie. J'allais intégrer les cours d'élite, mais j'ai été démis de mes privilèges et déporté à Lost Town avec ma mère il y a quatre ans.

-Oui, je me rappelle de toi ! s'exclama l'homme en écarquillant les yeux. Tu étais un élève brillant, sans doute le plus intelligent à qui il m'ait été donné d'enseigner.

-Merci, répondit humblement Shion.

-Attends, ce gosse inconscient est si intelligent que ça ? demanda la femme blonde, en pointant son index vers lui.

-Ses étagères doivent être remplies de prix en tout genre, assura-t-il devant l'air ébahi de ses collègues. Mais que s'est-il passé pour que tu aies compromis ainsi ton avenir ?

-J'ai soigné et aidé dans sa fuite un prisonnier qui s'était échappé, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Le même qui m'a aidé à détruire la Maison de Correction et le mur il y a deux semaines. »

Les membres du comité se regardèrent entre eux, incrédules.

« Tu parles d'un destin, rit la femme blonde avec un pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Je suis Judith, enchantée. »

Shion hocha la tête et sourit à Judith, satisfait d'être accueilli par un premier membre.

« T'es complètement fêlé, mais t'as l'air de quelqu'un de sincère. Pour ma part, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans l'équipe.

-Je connais Shion et ses compétences, tout du moins celles du Shion de douze ans. Je pense qu'il pourra nous être d'un certain secours, assura l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'une voix douce. Tu ne dois pas te rappeler de moi, surtout que je n'étais que stagiaire à l'époque, mais laisse-moi me représenter en tant que collègue cette fois. Je n'ai que vingt-trois ans, alors pas besoin de formalités entre nous, lui dit-il aimablement. Je suis Shun.

-Je me rappelle de vous Shun-san. Vous étiez un professeur en formation maladroit et timide, mais vos capacités sont réelles. Parfois, vous vouliez nous enseigner des choses qui n'étaient pas dans les manuels donnés par No.6, mais vous vous limitiez en sachant ce qu'il risquait de vous arriver. Je vous admirais un peu pour ça, dit honnêtement Shion en serrant la main que lui tendit son ancien professeur. »

L'homme rit nerveusement en se grattant la nuque, embarrassé et ému par les paroles de son ancien élève. Puis il remercia chaleureusement Shion, d'un sourire sincère qui fit curieusement plaisir au jeune homme. Reconnu par Judith et Shun, la dizaine d'autres membres du comité acceptèrent de laisser une chance à Shion, et se présentèrent chacun leur tour.

Celui qui semblait être à la tête du groupe, un homme relativement âgé répondant au nom de Martin, lui expliqua sereinement l'état de la situation. Le problème pour le moment était le recensement de la population. Il y avait eu beaucoup de victimes des abeilles parasites, et les populations intérieures et extérieures au mur s'étaient mélangées. Sans savoir combien de personnes exactement se trouvaient en ville, il était difficile d'organiser la distribution de repas et la construction de logements pour tous les habitants.

« Pour l'instant, nous avons surtout inhumés les corps et demandé à tous les citoyens aptes à le faire de ramasser les débris et remettre en état leur propre quartier, dit patiemment Martin. Nous étions en train de réfléchir à comment rassembler toutes les personnes lorsque tu es arrivé.

-Je vois, répondit immédiatement Shion, l'air concentré. Je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose de simple.»

Tous les membres autour de lui le regardèrent avec confusion et curiosité, attendant que le jeune homme leur propose ce qu'il avait en tête.

« La population présente à No.6 était déjà limitée. L'opération de nettoyage à l'extérieur et l'épidémie des abeilles parasites n'ont fait que réduire cette population. Même s'ils emploient tout leur temps à la reconstruction des bâtiments pour l'instant, les habitants ont perdus leurs repères et ont besoin d'être guidés et encadrés. Pas comme avant, ils ne doivent pas être privés de liberté. Mais il faut que toutes ces personnes se rassemblent et soient solidaires. Notre monde entier est sur le point de changer. »

Martin hocha paisiblement la tête, et Shun regarda son ancien élève avec fierté.

« Organisons un grand rassemblement à Chronos, et convions tout le monde. Présentons-nous, et expliquons leur clairement nos intentions. Je suis certain qu'ils comprendront.

-Tu veux mettre tout le monde dans la confidence ? s'étonna Judith. Et si certaines personnes n'étaient pas d'accord, si d'autres se dressaient contre tes idées, celles des autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-Eh bien, j'irai leur parler, répondit Shion sur le ton de l'évidence. J'irai discuter avec elles, et nous trouverons une solution ensemble. »

Judith écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire, faisant voler autour d'elle ses longs cheveux blonds. Son hilarité fut contagieuse, puisque bientôt, tous les autres membres du comité se mirent eux aussi à rire. Même Martin afficha un sourire amusé. Cette scène rappela à Shion le fou rire de Nezumi qu'il avait confondu avec une crise d'hystérie, et il regretta de ne pas avoir d'eau sous la main.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais t'écouter me fait bien rire et espérer tout à la fois. T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange Shion. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de te suivre.

-Euh, merci. »

Le visage de Shion était cramoisi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il avait dit, ni pourquoi Judith l'avait complimenté juste après s'être moqué de lui.

« Moi aussi, approuva Shun. J'ai envie de voir ce que tu es capable d'accomplir, et quelle part de réalité peut se trouver dans ce que tu espères. »

Les autres personnes présentes acquiescèrent de bon cœur, et Shion leur sourit nerveusement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction des membres du comité, mais s'ils l'acceptaient, alors c'était le principal.

« Shion, dit doucement Martin en souriant. Je te laisse nous éclairer à présent. Nous aurons besoin d'un espoir tel que le tien pour raviver la flamme de cette ville pétrifiée. »

Les yeux de Martin brillaient de bienveillance et de curiosité, et Shion acquiesça avec ferveur. Il avait conscience qu'il devait encore faire ses preuves avant d'acquérir la moindre crédibilité. Tout ceci n'était encore que des mots. Il n'avait que sa passion et ses espoirs pour l'instant, mais il était convaincu qu'il parviendrait à se frayer un chemin, et à convaincre les autres. Ses convictions seraient assez puissantes pour changer le monde.

* * *

**Je ne me suis rendue compte qu'un peu tard que le prénom de Shun était similaire à celui de Shion. Vu que Shun va être un personnage important, son prénom va beaucoup apparaître. Dans une phrase, voir Shun et Shion juste à côté est un peu déroutant. Mais quand je me le suis dit, il était trop tard pour changer le prénom de Shun. C'était son prénom, il avait été crée ainsi, et le changer aurait été trop étrange. Maintenant, je trouve juste ça amusant. Shun est petit, a des traits asiatiques, et ses yeux bleus sont en amande, ce qui lui donne une certaine douceur. Judith au contraire est grande et a un visage plutôt européen je dirais. Quand j'imagine Martin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir le visage de l'acteur jouant le Président Snow dans Hunger Games. Mais libre à vous de les imaginer comme vous l'entendez. J'espère réussir à éveiller votre curiosité pour la suite. Les vraies aventures sont sur le point de commencer. Merci de m'avoir lue, et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Lhassa**


	5. Bonds

**Ca y est, le moment est venu pour Shion de faire ses premiers pas officiels dans le monde des grands. Avant de commencer, je voudrais ****tout particulièrement remercier Algueverte pour sa review. Vraiment merci, je n'imaginais pas avoir le moindre commentaire avant d'avoir réuni Shion et Nezumi haha! Je ne fixe pas de quotas et me fiche du nombre de reviews; je publie parce que j'aime imaginer que mon histoire intéressera d'autres personnes, et savoir qu'elle est lue me suffit. Je ne suis pas très avare, mais il faut avouer que recevoir des commentaires est toujours gratifiant, surtout des commentaires détaillés comme celui-là. Savoir que tu as passé un moment de bonheur à me lire me rend très heureuse et me motive encore plus pour écrire. Quant à t'acheter un cerveau, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, tu en as déjà un haha. Remarquer que les prénoms de Shion et Shun se ressemblent est un truc de personnes qui se prennent la tête pour rien, ce qui est mon cas. Crois-moi, mieux vaut ne pas le faire, la vie est plus simple comme ça!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**A Brand New World**_

_Bonds._

« Alors, ahem, euh… Le micro fonctionne ? »

Aucune réponse ne parvint à Shion de la foule. Faisant face à une véritable marée humaine depuis son pupitre, le jeune homme tremblait de tout son corps. C'était lui qui avait eu cette idée, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé être celui qui prendrait la parole en premier. Il n'avait tout simplement pas prévu de parler devant un tel public. Tout le comité avait cependant insisté pour qu'il soit celui que la population verrait en premier. Une question de mise en confiance d'après Judith et Shun. Il déglutit, et se lança.

« Si nous vous avons rassemblés aujourd'hui, c'est… Pour… »

La nervosité de Shion prit le dessus, et envahi par la panique, le jeune homme oublia son texte. Il fixa les nombreux visages indistincts devant lui, ses mains devenant soudainement moites. Un rire s'éleva depuis la foule, et contre toute attente, Shion reconnut ce rire si particulier qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

« Inukashi ! »

Tout le trac de Shion disparu face au bonheur qu'il ressentit à voir son ami bien portant et présent dans la foule. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs secoué d'un fou rire, et Rikiga se tenait à côté de lui, tout son corps rigidement maintenu. Lui-même semblait être nerveux pour Shion.

« Shion mais quel naze, tu devrais te voir ! rit Inukashi en claquant une main sur sa cuisse. Si Nezumi voyait ça, il serait outré par une prestation aussi minable, hahaha !

-Inukashi, baisse d'un ton, on se fait remarquer, souffla Rikiga, mis mal à l'aise par l'attention qu'ils attiraient sur eux.

-Ben quoi, vous avez un problème ? demanda brusquement Inukashi aux personnes l'entourant. »

Contrairement aux altercations qu'il avait l'habitude de provoquer, Inukashi fut surpris en voyant les personnes détourner le regard.

« Ne détournez pas les yeux. »

La voix de Shion s'éleva, claire et déterminée. Un sourire fendait largement son visage, et l'atmosphère autour de lui changea sensiblement.

« Lorsque quelqu'un vous provoque, ou fait quelque chose avec laquelle vous n'êtes pas d'accord, ne détournez pas les yeux.

-Eh Shion, ne les incite pas à se battre avec moi, grogna Inukashi.

-Je ne dis rien de tel, assura le jeune homme avec un sourire paisible. »

Shion respira calmement, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous ne devons plus détourner les yeux, et ignorer ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. Nous ne devons plus seulement regarder, entendre et voir ce qui nous arrange. Nous ne devons plus nous contenter de la voie facile. No.6 nous a trop longtemps montré cet unique chemin, à nos propres dépens. Et qu'avons-nous gagné à agir de la sorte ? Nous avons perdu bien plus que quiconque ne devrait perdre dans une vie. Des espoirs, des rêves, des proches… Et notre liberté. »

Shion laissa planer un lourd silence sur l'audience, chacun se remémorant des disparitions douloureuses qu'ils avaient vécues, se retrouvant ainsi dans les paroles du jeune homme. Lui-même fut traversé de souvenirs particulièrement blessants et encore vifs, mais se fit violence pour garder contenance.

« A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, nos vies ont toujours été conditionnées par cette ville. Nous avons tous été élevés dans l'unique intention de voir en elle une utopie parfaite. Mais croire en quelque chose que l'on vous oblige à croire d'une façon ou d'une autre, pensez-vous que cela signifie réellement croire ? La soumission inconsciente à laquelle nous étions sujets, donnait-elle naissance à une vraie affection ? Je ne suis pas à votre place pour décider, et je ne veux surtout pas reproduire l'erreur fatale de No.6; tenter d'encadrer la volonté humaine. Car notre présence aujourd'hui prouve que l'être humain n'a jamais fini de se battre pour appliquer sa justice. Notre présence aujourd'hui prouve que l'être humain n'a jamais fini de se battre pour sa liberté.»

Shion sentait sa volonté s'affirmer à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots avec force. Ceux-ci lui venaient aussi simplement que s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il pouvait sentir son cœur brûler dans sa poitrine. L'attention de l'audience était fixée sur lui, et il sentit la connexion établie avec toute cette foule qui partageait ses pensées. Sentir un tel lien lui donna une confiance suffisante pour s'aventurer plus loin dans son discours.

« J'ai vécu dans No.6, et dans le Bloc Ouest. J'ai vu, de mes propres yeux, la vie de centaines de personnes différentes. Il y aurait bien des choses à dire à propos de ces vies, mais ce que j'en ai retenu n'a rien à voir avec la condition matérielle dans lesquelles vivaient ces personnes. A l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, le bonheur de quelqu'un ayant accompli quelque chose par lui-même et éprouvant une immense fierté devant ce travail est l'émotion la plus intense à laquelle j'ai pu assister. Lorsque l'homme se réalise par lui-même, il s'épanouit à travers toutes les expériences qu'il a traversées. Ce n'est pas aisé, ce n'est pas la voie que No.6 nous a appris, mais elle a bien plus de valeur qu'un chemin convenant et convenu longtemps à l'avance pour nous. L'être humain ne s'épanouit qu'en apprenant de ses erreurs et en se construisant sur des échecs et des réussites. Et ceci, No.6 ne l'autorisait pas. A quiconque, souligna Shion en fronçant les sourcils. »

Des murmures d'approbation parcoururent la foule, qui s'éveillait au sentiment de justice et à la ferveur que leur transmettait Shion.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous dire ce que vous voudriez entendre, vous dire que tout se passera bien et que tout le monde obtiendra tout ce qu'il désire. Je suis ici pour vous dire de garder espoir, même si le plus dur est encore à venir. Nous avons pris conscience de nos erreurs, et reconstruire du neuf après avoir été trompé de la sorte ne sera pas chose facile. Mais ce sera juste. Malgré nos appréhensions vis-à-vis d'un univers dont nous ignorons encore beaucoup, je veux croire que nous serons capables de nous soutenir mutuellement et d'employer notre énergie à la reconstruction plutôt qu'à la destruction.»

Shion distinguait en grande partie des habitants désemparés de l'extérieur devant lui. Imaginer que les habitants de l'intérieur ne voulaient pas se mêler à ceux de l'extérieur le peinait. Imaginer qu'ils ressentaient même du mépris ou de la méfiance à leur égard, et au sien, le rendait nerveux. Avant tout, il voulait amener tout le monde à considérer leurs ressemblances et les points qui les unissaient, plutôt que sur ceux qui les différenciaient. Il voulait d'abord transmettre un message de tolérance, pour réunir tous les habitants et travailler ensemble dans la perspective de bâtir une ville où il sera possible pour chacun de s'épanouir. Intérieur ou extérieur. Il avait conscience de la rancœur que pouvaient ressentir les habitants restants de No.6, habitués au confort de laisser une entité supérieure se charger de tout et leur offrir des privilèges sur un plateau d'argent. Il avait conscience que ce qu'il disait n'était peut-être pas applicable à tout le monde. Mais il voulait essayer, tenter sa foi en l'humanité des autres.

« Nous sommes semblables sur bien plus de points que vous ne l'imaginez, continua courageusement Shion. Je vous promets que nous veillerons à l'organisation de la reconstruction de la ville, et que personne ne sera plus jamais traité comme un vulgaire déchet. Car nous sommes bien plus que cela. Nous sommes des personnes riches, capables de penser et ressentir des centaines d'émotions, capables de détruire mais aussi de créer des choses merveilleuses. Ne l'oubliez pas, car je ne l'oublierai jamais. Vous avez ma parole.»

Shion hocha la tête pour remercier l'audience de son attention, et se recula, s'éloignant du micro devant lequel il se tenait. Son enthousiasme bouillonnait encore en lui quand il lança un dernier regard décidé à la foule. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans les rangs du comité de reconstruction patientant en ligne derrière lui, de timides applaudissements parvinrent à ses oreilles. Shion se figea, et se retourna pour voir des centaines d'yeux remplis d'espérance fixés sur lui.

Venant d'habitants de l'extérieur, et de quelques habitants de l'intérieur, ces applaudissements étaient la plus belle preuve de considération qu'ils pouvaient donner à cet instant pour saluer la volonté de Shion. Ils signifiaient que malgré le chaos des jours passés, malgré la situation nouvelle qu'il fallait gérer, ces personnes avaient entendu son message et manifestaient leur accord.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, et offrit un sourire embarrassé mais heureux à l'ensemble des personnes qui le regardaient. Même Inukashi avait croisé les bras sur son torse et le regardait avec son habituel sourire affectueux lui signifiant qu'il n'était qu'un cas désespéré. Rikiga à ses côtés tenait sa casquette entre ses mains, les yeux ruisselant de larmes. Shion rit tout en devenant cramoisi, et alla se placer à côté de Shun, qui le félicita gentiment pour son discours, bien que ce ne fût pas celui qu'ils avaient initialement prévu.

Martin s'avança calmement devant le pupitre, et prit la parole juste après Shion.

« Habitants de No.6, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette ville qui est désormais la notre, commença Martin en parcourant la foule d'un regard bienveillant. Le jeune homme qui vient de s'adresser à vous s'appelle Shion. Malgré son jeune âge, il est le principal responsable de notre libération à tous, de la destruction de la Maison de Correction ainsi que celle du mur qui nous séparait. »

Shion pâlit instantanément lorsqu'il entendit Martin révéler une information aussi importante. L'étonnement de la foule se manifesta par un murmure enthousiaste qui se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

« Je tenais à vous le faire savoir, pour que vous connaissiez la raison de la présence de ce garçon à nos côtés. Il y a en Shion quelque chose qui se trouve également en chacun de nous; la volonté d'échapper à l'emprise d'un monde qui nous fait taire. La volonté de se libérer du joug d'une ville où personne ne pouvait être véritablement heureux. »

Martin se tut quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à la suite de ses propos. Le vieil homme avait une présence imposante et une force tranquille qui incitait au respect, et la foule en face de lui semblait suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? demanda soudainement Martin. Est-il dans le confort, dans la facilité de la vie ? Est-il l'absence de la moindre contrariété, de la moindre douleur ? C'est une idée que nous nous faisons tous. C'est l'idée du bonheur à laquelle nous avons été habitués tout ce temps, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de ces murs. Je n'ai pas la prétention de comprendre les souffrances de la famine, du froid et du désespoir. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'accabler les citoyens ayant vécu dans l'opulence, sans la moindre conscience de la souffrance qui leur était voisine. Mais je vais prendre le risque d'être audacieux, et de vous dire que le bonheur ne se trouve certainement pas dans le manque de considération dont nous avons tous été l'objet durant notre vie, à tous. »

C'était la première fois que Shion entendait un tel discours. La voix de Martin était grave et calme. Son ton était élégant, et atteignait aisément les sentiments de chacun. Une telle aisance, une telle maîtrise le fit penser à Nezumi. Lui aussi avait cette habileté. Lui aussi pouvait captiver une audience avec sa voix, comme Martin le faisait en ce moment même. Il ressentit une grande admiration pour le vieil homme debout devant lui.

« Tout ce temps, nous n'avons été rien de plus que des pions, des être humains indisciplinés qu'il fallait absolument garder sous contrôle pour la satisfaction d'autres que nous-mêmes. Tout ce temps, le seul bonheur préoccupant cette ville n'était pas le nôtre, mais le sien. Mais comme l'a si bien dit Shion, l'homme n'a pourtant jamais fini de se battre pour sa liberté et ses convictions. Car son épanouissement repose sur un accomplissement personnel qu'il ne peut faire qu'en suivant sa volonté propre. En cela, je ne me considère guère comme différent de vous tous, car nous sommes semblables sur un même point nous ne vivons pas pour être malheureux. Si je me trouve ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que mon expérience m'a fait prendre les devants au vu du chaos provoqué par les événements récents. Je ne suis rien de plus que Martin, et je vous demande de me considérer seulement comme tel. Respectons-nous les uns les autres, et faisons en sorte que cette ville puisse renaître sous un jour nouveau. Redéfinissons ensemble notre propre idée du bonheur, et accomplissons la fermement.»

La voix grave de Martin s'évanouit, et un autre silence s'installa, laissant cette fois chacun en admiration devant le vieil homme qui salua la foule. Shion aussi se sentit profondément atteint par les propos plein de sagesse de Martin. Il se perdit dans ses pensées tandis que Martin reprenait, abordant cette fois des questions d'ordre matérielles. Il expliqua ce que le Comité de Restructuration, tel qu'il avait été officiellement présenté, avait prévu de faire pour l'instant, et demanda à chacun des citoyens réunis en face de lui d'apporter son aide et son avis, sans distinction pour leur précédente situation.

Martin termina son discours en renouvelant son appel à l'entraide et au respect, et fut lui aussi applaudit. L'ensemble des membres du comité saluèrent les citoyens, puis se retirèrent de l'estrade installée au centre de Chronos pour leur intervention.

Shion se pressa de descendre la volée de marches le séparant du sol, et fouilla la foule du regard pour trouver Inukashi et Rikiga. Une chienne qu'il connaissait bien vint se frotter à sa jambe, et Shion rit de bon cœur en s'agenouillant en face d'elle. L'animal lui lécha affectueusement le nez, et Shion caressa sa fourrure brune en attendant qu'Inukashi le rejoigne, certain que son ami n'était pas loin.

« On te laisse deux semaines, et tu deviens le héros de cette ville hein ! »

Inukashi se tenait là, un poing sur la hanche, un sourire sarcastique étirant ses lèvres.

« Pas vraiment, rectifia Shion. Je n'aime pas particulièrement parler aux autres. Je n'avais pas prévu de prendre la parole, mais les autres membres du comité ont insisté pour que je le fasse. »

Shion avait vraiment l'air embarrassé. Sans l'admettre à voix haute, Inukashi connaissait la force de Shion, et savait que cette intervention n'était pas anodine. Ce garçon simplet possédait quelque chose que tous les autres habitants n'avaient pas. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de changer le monde dans lequel il vivait.

« …Je veux juste apporter mon aide à la reconstruction de la ville, c'est tout, murmura Shion en faisant la moue.

-C'est sur qu'après tout ce bordel pour la détruire, ça aurait été dommage de pas pouvoir apporter ton grain pour la reconstruire comme il te plaît.

-On dirait que je suis un vrai tyran dit comme ça, remarqua le jeune homme d'un air désemparé.

-Ne l'écoute pas Shion ! Tu as été incroyable, et que tu te trouves là à présent n'est que justice. Non, c'est ton destin ! »

Rikiga avait écarté Inukashi pour s'approcher de Shion et poser deux mains sur ses épaules. Le geste était familier à Shion, et le jeune homme rit légèrement.

« Mais quand même… souffla Inukashi d'un ton plus grave. Quelle surprise d'apprendre que tu étais en vie abruti ! On était convaincu que t'étais mort à la Maison de Correction. »

Shion leva deux yeux troublés sur la gardienne des chiens.

« Quoi ? »

Inukashi leva un sourcil, et tourna les yeux vers Rikiga, qui haussa les épaules.

« J'étais paniqué, je me suis peut-être trompé en prenant son pouls.

-Dis pas ça aussi légèrement le vieux, s'emporta Inukashi. Il était donc encore vivant et on l'a abandonné derrière en pensant qu'il était mort ?

-J'en sais rien, la balle l'a quand même touchée en plein cœur, ça me semblait évident qu'il était mort ! »

Un peu mal à l'aise devant ses amis qui se disputaient à propos de sa mort présumée, Shion aperçut au loin un autre visage familier et se redressa pour lui faire signe.

« Maman ! Par ici ! »

Rikiga se pétrifia au moment où Shion appela sa mère. Il se retourna, et aperçut Karan qui s'approchait d'eux. Nerveux, il se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes sous les rires moqueurs d'Inukashi.

« Shion ! C'était un beau discours, je suis vraiment fière de toi. Mais est-ce que ça va aller?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas maman, j'ai confiance en tout le monde, assura Shion. Comme l'a dit Martin, personne ne veut vivre en étant malheureux. Nous n'avons aucune raison de ne pas être d'accord là-dessus.

-Quand bien même, soupira Karan. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de problèmes.

-Quel genre de problème il pourrait y avoir ? »

Karan ne sut quoi répondre devant les deux yeux remplis de candeur de son fils. Elle choisit de garder le silence, et tourna son attention vers les deux personnes présentes aux côtés de Shion. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de Rikiga, et son expression s'éclaircit lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

« Rikiga-san !

-K-K-Karan ! balbutia Rikiga d'une voix inégale. »

Inukashi éclata de rire et se moqua une nouvelle fois de l'homme dont le corps entier tremblait comme une feuille.

« On dirait un adolescent amoureux, c'est dégoûtant, railla Inukashi. »

Outré, Rikiga serra les dents et lança un regard noir au gardien des chiens. Karan fut secouée d'un léger rire et sourit à sa vieille connaissance.

« Je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien, Rikiga-san. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Oui, je… Toi aussi Karan ! »

Inukashi s'était accroupi à côté de Shion, et parla à voix basse à son oreille, disant sans doute quelque chose de désobligeant qui fit beaucoup rire le jeune homme. Rikiga se retourna immédiatement et se jeta sur Inukashi pour le faire taire.

« Maman, tu connais Rikiga, alors laisse-moi te présenter mon ami Inukashi. »

Le garçon stoppa sa course, percuta Rikiga qui le poursuivait, et regarda Shion comme s'il venait de dire une chose terrible.

« Eh, Shion, qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme-

-Alors c'est vous Inukashi-san ! Shion m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Karan s'approcha du gardien des chiens et fit une légère courbette devant lui.

« Merci de toute l'aide que vous avez apporté à mon fils quand il était à l'extérieur. »

La reconnaissance de Karan mit Inukashi mal à l'aise, bien plus habitué aux insultes et autres échanges violents qu'aux remerciements.

« Bah, j'ai pas fait grand-chose. Cette andouille est trop gentille, bougonna-t-il en regardant Shion. Je l'ai juste exploité pour laver mes chiens. »

Mais les mots d'Inukashi semblaient glisser comme de l'eau sur Karan, qui continuait de lui sourire avec gratitude.

« Telle mère, tel fils, soupira Inukashi, exaspéré par la gentillesse des deux personnes. Bref, j'ai un commerce à faire tourner, alors je vais vous laisser. A la prochaine, Shion. »

Le garçon s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, quand Karan s'empara de sa main.

« Attendez, ne partez pas tout de suite ! Que diriez-vous de passer à la maison et de discuter autour d'un thé et de viennoiseries ?

-Pardon ?! »

Inukashi fixa Karan, l'air complètement terrifié. Il regarda Shion, une trace d'appel à l'aide dans ses pupilles, mais le jeune homme se contenta de sourire.

« C'est décidé, allons-y.

-H-Hé, mais je n'ai pas accepté !

-Rikiga-san, vous aussi. Je tiens à vous remercier pour toute l'aide que vous avez apporté à Shion. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Karan, c'est amplement suffisant.»

Rikiga était parvenu à répondre d'une voix calme, mais ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux étaient plus brillants que Shion ne les avait jamais vus. Inukashi ne semblait pas satisfait de la situation, mais ses plaintes furent vaines puisque Karan parvint à le tirer sans mal à sa suite. Rikiga les suivit d'un pas enthousiaste, trop heureux de passer un peu plus de temps avec la femme qu'il avait tant aimé par le passé. Quant à Shion, il couva la scène d'un regard affectueux. Mais son cœur était serré, et son sourire s'évanouit tandis qu'il lançait un regard triste vers le ciel. Il secoua la tête, et partit à la suite de sa mère et de ses amis, décidé à se consacrer à l'instant présent.

* * *

**J'adore Inukashi. J'imagine qu'on le soupçonne tous d'être une fille en réalité, mais comme ce n'est jamais explicitement dit, j'ai pris le parti d'utiliser le masculin pour parler de lui. Dans le light novel, il est encore plus attachant et attaché à Shion et Nezumi. Il risque sa peau pour les aider à la fin de façon bien plus dangereuse que dans l'anime. Son personnage est beaucoup développé, et même si ses interminables prises de bec avec Rikiga sont un peu répétitives, elles terminent souvent sur des réflexions intéressantes. Comme il est plus honnête avec lui-même que ne le sont Shion et Nezumi, il est moins fatiguant aussi haha. Sans lui, l'histoire n'aurait pas été la même. Oui, j'adore Inukashi.**

**Pour tout vous dire, ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre. Même maintenant je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, mais à trop vouloir de perfection, on finit par ne plus rien faire. Voici donc l'entrée en scène 'publique' de Shion, qui tente de faire part de ses convictions à toute une population. Shion n'a que seize ans, mais c'est un génie qui a traversé beaucoup d'événements. J'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire son discours en tenant compte de tout cela, et pareil pour Martin. Espérons que ses paroles atteindront les autres comme il l'espère, mais aussi qu'il saura lui-même s'y tenir...**

**Merci de votre lecture, et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Lhassa.**


	6. Feelings

**Je ne cesse de vous le dire, mais cette fois, c'est la bonne. Ce chapitre est le dernier avant que les choses ne commencent sérieusement. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**A Brand New World**_

_Feelings_

La nuit était tombée sur No.6. Assis sur la terrasse à l'étage, Shion avait renversé la tête et plongé ses yeux dans le nombre infinis d'étoiles le surplombant. Une nouvelle journée se terminait, comme tant d'autres avant elle. Ce cycle perpétuel et si habituel lui sembla à cet instant bien étrange. Des journées passées à tuer le temps, d'autres à lui courir après, et à en manquer. Peu importe la façon dont se déroulait sa journée, il finissait toujours par devoir s'accommoder à une autre volonté qu'à la sienne.

Comme pour tromper cette loi universelle qui lui déplaisait, Shion continua à contempler les étoiles, l'esprit vagabondant entre chaque lumière allumée de la voûte céleste. Ce ciel avait l'air si grand à présent qu'il en était intimidant. Il n'y a pas si longtemps pourtant, ce même ciel lui semblait être le toit fermant la cage dans laquelle il était enfermé. Ses connaissances théoriques étaient pourtant claires; le ciel était un élément physique enveloppant toute la planète. Mais Shion ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que ce manteau bleu au-dessus de lui n'était qu'une limite de plus à son monde.

Ce soir, Shion rêvait en regardant les étoiles, conscient de l'immensité de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Pour la première fois, Shion se sentit aspiré dans le ciel d'encre et eut l'impression d'y perdre pied. Le jeune homme n'opposa aucune résistance, et se laissa happer, un étrange sentiment d'exaltation l'envahissant tout entier.

Une nouvelle fois, il se sentit respirer librement. Il se sentit vivre, comme il l'avait appris aux côtés de Nezumi.

* * *

« Shion, debout, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. »

Karan secoua l'épaule de son fils encore endormi, puis soupira.

« Yumie, Shion n'est pas tout à fait réveillé. Je t'offre un café en attendant ?

-Pas la peine, répondit la femme médecin en gravissant les escaliers. Il n'a pas besoin d'être conscient pour l'examen que je veux lui faire. »

Karan acquiesça, la mine tout de même inquiète. Shion, qui était à demi-conscient, se réveilla immédiatement. Il avait beau avoir foi en l'humanité des autres, il se méfiait presque instinctivement de cette femme. Il se releva avec vivacité, et posa deux yeux alertes sur Yumie. La femme aux cheveux noirs lui sourit étrangement, et Shion comprit qu'elle s'était moquée de lui.

« Eh je suis médecin, pas vétérinaire, alors arrête un peu ton cirque de lapin apeuré gamin.

-D-De lapin…

-Pas de panique, je viens seulement pour te parler aujourd'hui. »

Shion hocha silencieusement la tête, et Karan les laissa à nouveau, descendant s'occuper de la boulangerie. Yumie s'approcha nonchalamment de la table au centre de la pièce, et y posa son sac à dos. Elle en sorti un dossier en papier, chose suffisamment rare pour surprendre Shion.

« Avec tout ce fourbi, les résultats de tes analyses ont pris du temps, et les dégâts matériels m'ont obligée à tout écrire sur papier. Désolée pour le retard, c'est pas très professionnel, dit-elle d'une voix traînante en mettant une main dans la poche de son jean.

-Non, je comprends, dit Shion à voix basse tandis que Yumie feuilletait son dossier.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, tu es curieusement en pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui revient de l'extérieur. Mais il y a une chose qui me tracasse… »

Shion la regarda avec appréhension. Les yeux noirs à demi-clos de Yumie semblaient plus ouverts que d'habitude.

« Ton taux de testostérone est en chute libre et ton gène du gamin intrépide est trop dominant pour que ce soit sain. »

Shion avait beau être expert en écologie, il ne manquait pas de connaissances théoriques en médecine. Il vit parfaitement où venait en venir Yumie, et son corps entier le brûla d'embarras.

« Je n'ai que seize ans, mon corps ne produit pas encore un taux de testostérone suffisant pour que mon apparence soit plus masculine. Et arrêtez de me traiter de gamin, je m'appelle Shion ! »

Au moment où les lèvres de Shion se fermèrent sur son dernier mot, Yumie s'approcha de lui et donna un violent coup de pied dans le montant de son lit. Son expression pétrifia Shion sur place.

« Alors, Shion, gronda Yumie d'un ton menaçant. On va avoir une petite discussion entre adultes toi et moi. Tu vois, ton petit manège du héros qui vient redonner la foi à un peuple perdu dont le monde s'est écroulé il y a moins d'un mois, c'est bien mignon. Mais il est absolument hors de question que tu continues un truc pareil. Tu n'as pas idée de tous les dangers qui rôdent, de toutes les personnes qui veulent profiter de cette situation, de tout ce que tu risques.

-Et alors ? se dressa courageusement Shion. Je sais que c'est dangereux, voire inconsidéré. Mais j'ai déjà trop fait pour m'arrêter à mi-chemin. Je veux aider à la reconstruction de cette ville, je sais que j'en suis capable.

-Les tyrans sont ceux qui prétendent agir pour les autres tout en ne suivant que leur propre volonté, Shion.

-J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à me sentir oppressé dans cette ville, je sais ce que ressentent les autres habitants, je ne suis pas stupide. Je n'agis pas pour moi, j'agis en fonction de moi, parce que nous sommes tous pareils, j'en suis convaincu. La seule différence, c'est que j'ai suffisamment d'expérience pour apporter aux autres et participer à ce renouveau. J'ai vu et appris tant de choses, et je voudrais les leur transmettre, les aider à comprendre. »

Yumie claqua sa langue contre son palais, mécontente de l'opposition ferme que manifestait Shion. Elle n'avait pas cru que ce gamin avait réellement l'intelligence que lui prêtaient les chiffres. C'était une chose de l'avoir, mais c'en était une autre de s'en servir.

« Et donc, tu décides de participer à ce renouveau en t'affichant comme un symbole, comme l'espoir de renaissance de cette ville ?

-Non bien sûr que n-

-C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, Shion. »

Yumie se retenait d'hurler. Elle ne voulait pas que Karan s'inquiète et monte à l'étage pour assister à la scène.

« C'est ce que tu as fait en t'affichant brillamment devant tout le monde comme le garçon ayant libéré la population de ses liens. Tu n'imagines pas ce que cela représente pour ces personnes qui n'ont jamais osé désobéir, qui n'ont jamais pensé avoir le choix. Certaines vont t'admirer, t'aduler. D'autres ne vont pas te comprendre, et te mépriseront. Ils te tiendront responsables de la destruction de leur petit cocon de confort. Les sentiments humains ne sont pas aussi purs que tu le penses. Tout le monde ne voit pas les choses de la même façon que toi.

-Et bien que les gens ressentent ce qu'il leur plaît, c'est leur droit.

-Mais t'es complètement stupide ma parole ! s'exaspéra Yumie. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il y a des risques que t'en pâtisses directement gamin ! Tu cherches à ce qu'on s'en prenne à toi, c'est ça ? Après tout ce que t'as déjà traversé, tu n'as toujours rien compris ! T'es aussi inconscient que ça ? »

Le ton de Yumie était définitivement monté d'un cran, et la raison d'une telle colère échappait à Shion.

« Yumie-san, pourquoi vous me dites tout ça? demanda Shion, apaisé par son soudain accès de curiosité.

-Parce que je m'inquiète pour-

-Yumie, tout va bien ? J'ai cru vous entendre vous disputer, dit Karan d'un ton qui se voulait insouciant malgré ses sourcils froncés. »

Shion ne s'y connaissait pas trop en sentiments. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par les filles qu'il avait côtoyé jusque là, et le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé se trouvait être destiné à Nezumi. Rien que de penser aux yeux gris vifs et insondables de son ami fit faire une embardée à son cœur. Aussi, il ne fut pas choqué lorsqu'il vit apparaître dans les yeux de Yumie une surprenante lueur d'affection pour Karan.

« Tout va bien Karan, soupira Yumie de son habituelle voix traînante. Je donnais quelques conseils à ton gamin, mais M. le Génie est déterminé à toujours avoir le dernier mot. »

Elle lança un dernier regard vers Shion, rempli d'avertissements selon lui, puis prit son sac à dos à la volée et descendit les escaliers.

« Yumie, attends, tu es occupée ? Si tu as le temps, j'aimerais qu'on discute un peu, je voudrais te remercier pour… »

La fin de la phrase de sa mère échappa à Shion. Elle venait de sortir de la boulangerie, suivant sans doute les pas de Yumie. Shion resta quelques minutes assis sur son lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait compris ce que Yumie s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Elle s'inquiète pour moi, parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour maman… »

Shion ressentit la soudaine envie d'en apprendre plus sur le médecin, sur sa relation avec sa mère, sur ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Sur l'origine de l'affection de Yumie pour elle. Mais il était surtout heureux d'apprendre l'existence d'une autre personne qui se souciait autant de sa mère que lui. Il se demanda si à son tour, Karan pensait la même chose de Nezumi, et lui était aussi reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin de lui.

« _Je dois la vie à Nezumi, et plus encore, je lui dois ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Si nous ne nous étions pas rencontré, mon existence aurait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus insignifiant._ »

Une vague de tristesse s'abattit sur Shion, qui posa une main sur son t-shirt à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Celui-ci s'était serré de la même façon la veille, lorsqu'Inukashi lui avait parlé de Nezumi.

_« Je vois, il est déjà parti, murmura Inukashi en grattant la fourrure d'un de ses chiens._

_-Oui, il est parti pour enfin profiter d'une liberté longtemps désirée, répondit Shion en souriant faiblement._

_-Comme si on était que des poids pour lui, grogna Inukashi. Moi je m'en fiche, ce sale démon ne me manquera pas. Mais toi, c'est pas la même histoire, grommela le garçon. »_

_Il ne se préoccupait pas de Nezumi. Mais Inukashi s'inquiétait pour Shion, qui n'avait pas la même fierté tenace qu'eux. Il était évident que le jeune homme souffrait de cette séparation. Avoir été laissé derrière l'atteignait profondément, et n'importe qui pouvait voir la tristesse de Shion inscrite sur son visage. « Putain Nezumi, je te referai le portrait quand tu rentreras pour avoir fait porter cette expression à Shion, pensa amèrement Inukashi. »_

_« Aller, laisse ce rat de côté. Ca va paraître bizarre que je dise ça, mais tu peux compter sur moi Shion. Et puis t'es peut-être complètement à côté de la plaque mais beaucoup de gens croient en toi._

_-Toi aussi ?_

_-On parlera de ça plus tard._

_-Merci Inukashi._

_-Arrête avec tes remerciements à la pelle, c'est dégoûtant. »_

_Inukashi avait feint de frissonner, et Shion avait réussi à rire sincèrement._

Ce n'avait été qu'un court répit, mais il avait rendu l'humeur de Shion plus légère. L'absence de Nezumi lui faisait l'effet d'un trou géant dans le cœur, mais se savoir entouré d'autres personnes qu'il aimait atténuait sa peine. Il était vraiment reconnaissant à Inukashi.

Shion faisait confiance à Nezumi. Il plaçait en lui une foi absolue. Nezumi et lui s'étaient promis de ne plus échanger de baiser d'adieu. Alors le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant de partir était une promesse de retour, il en était convaincu.

Mais les convictions restent des sentiments intangibles, et tout ce qui est intangible est difficile à maîtriser. Nezumi lui manquait terriblement, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour endiguer ses craintes. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se retourner, et même de prendre la parole comme si Nezumi était là, juste à côté de lui. La réalité lui revenait alors dans la figure comme un boomerang qu'il aurait lancé une fraction de secondes, et le sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait était absolument terrifiant. Le réel et le fictif se mêlaient, et c'était comme si le monde avait perdu de son sens quelques instants.

Ces expériences assez fréquentes le désorientaient. Shion trouvait cela particulièrement inconvenant, parce qu'il avait conscience des nombreuses responsabilités qu'il devait remplir. Au milieu de toutes les grandes choses auxquelles il aspirait et des objectifs qu'il se fixait, ses sentiments venaient lui rappeler qu'il y avait un être humain qui lui importait bien plus que tous les autres. Parmi toute une population qu'il cherchait à aider, un visage se différenciait nettement. Une existence qui lui était si précieuse qu'il ne pouvait la considérer comme égale à toutes les autres.

Cela contrariait Shion, qui perdait alors un peu confiance en ses capacités. Il n'était plus certain de pouvoir assumer le rôle qu'il s'était donné s'il ne traitait pas également tous ceux se trouvant en face de lui.

La tête bourdonnant de pensées, Shion écarta sa couverture et se leva dans l'espoir de chasser le désordre régnant dans son esprit. Nezumi était quelqu'un de très intriguant. Même après plusieurs mois passés avec lui, leur relation était toujours aussi mystérieuse. Shion alla s'asseoir sur la terrasse, et laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans le ciel matinal. Yumie était passée tôt, et le soleil n'était pas encore haut dans le ciel. La lumière naissante, les nuages roses et violets, et les autres couleurs pastelles adoucirent les tourments de Shion.

Le jeune homme sourit, son humeur devenant progressivement plus lumineuse.

« Je sais que tu es quelque part sous le même ciel que moi. »

Quelques mots aussi tendres que les couleurs du ciel prononcés du bout des lèvres.

« Reviens vite. »

* * *

**Shion a fait son deuil, mis ses sentiments au clair, et est enfin prêt à assumer ses responsabilités et aller de l'avant. On peut être fiers de lui. Mais parviendra-t-il à garder cet espoir et ses convictions sans mettre un genou à terre? Le pouvoir est une chose dangereuse. J'aime beaucoup Yumie. L'affection qu'elle porte pour Karan est purement amicale en passant. Mais elle est très forte. Comme pour les autres OC, vous en apprendrez plus sur elle dans la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'ils vous paraissent crédibles et peut-être même qu'ils commencent à vous intriguer haha. Merci de m'avoir lue, et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Lhassa**


	7. Bloom

**Le pouvoir est une chose dangereuse; voilà ce que je vous avais dit dans le chapitre précédent. J'espère que ce qui suit vous fera ressentir pourquoi. Ce septième chapitre est sans doute un de ceux que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire, mais je vous dirai tout en détails plus tard. Avant de commencer, je voulais renouveler mes remerciements à Algueverte. Merci pour ta review pavé! Je ne sais pas si l'on devrait faire de catégorie spéciale lorsqu'elles sont postées, mais c'est sûr qu'elles sont une catégorie spéciale dans le cœur des fanfictionners haha! Je suis ravie que ce que j'écris te plaise, je prends moi-même beaucoup de plaisir à me triturer les méninges pour faire quelque chose d'agréable tout en étant intéressant. Rien ne me fais plus plaisir que de partager ce sentiment avec d'autres personnes. Ce que tu dis à propos de ma façon d'écrire est vrai concernant ma personnalité (tu as donc raison sur le fait que l'art en général fait ressortir des aspects de la personne le pratiquant). Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ma petite personne, mais je suis effectivement quelqu'un de direct qui a une sainte horreur du mélodrame et des comédies romantiques remplies de malentendus qui mettent une éternité à se résoudre. Quant à déterminer si je suis sympathique, c'est à toi seule de le décider, je n'ai pas mot à dire là-dessus haha! Ce n'est après tout pas un trait de caractère mais une attitude, et si je t'ai parue sympathique, alors j'en suis flattée. Sache que c'est réciproque. Tu es peut-être timide mais tu as la tête remplie, et il n'y a rien de plus intéressant que de discuter avec des personnes comme toi. Pour l'écriture en elle-même, eh bien je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. J'avais également beaucoup de difficultés à exprimer ce que je voulais tout en étant concise. Je vais t'avouer que ce sont mes études littéraires qui m'ont permis d'améliorer ma façon de m'exprimer à l'écrit; les dissertations sont des exercices difficiles mais très formateurs. Ce que tu dis pour les discours de Shion et Martin me fait très plaisir, j'ai vraiment passé beaucoup de temps à les écrire. Par expérience et pour connaître des tas de personnes fermées d'esprit, avoir quelqu'un de sensible à un message que l'on cherche à transmettre est rafraîchissant à un point inimaginable. Bon, je vais m'arrêter ici ou je vais finir par écrire un nouveau chapitre. Je pense que celui-ci te plaira, Shun y joue un rôle très important.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_A Brand New World_**

_Bloom_

« Shion, tu penses vraiment que ce projet est, comment dire, nécessaire à la ville ? »

Shun posa ses grands yeux bleus inquiets sur le plus jeune. Installé dans l'ancien centre de Chronos, la Moondrop, le Comité de Restructuration tenait une réunion pour faire le point sur les différentes idées soumises par les membres.

Un an et demi était passé depuis les événements qui avaient détruits No.6 comme chacun la connaissait. La ville reprenait doucement son essor, mais sa structure était toujours loin d'être stable. Le Comité avait accueilli de nouvelles têtes et en avait chassé d'autres, qui s'étaient avérées n'être là que pour tourner la situation à leur avantage. Shion avait vite cerné les intentions de ces personnes, et s'était arrangé pour leur faire perdre toute autorité dans le comité. Il avait fait cela sans l'once d'un remord. Une année avait été suffisante pour que le jeune homme s'endurcisse considérablement. A chaque fois qu'il se tenait dans la salle de réunion du comité, Shion devenait méconnaissable. Lui autrefois si compatissant ne manifestait plus la moindre sympathie à l'égard de ceux qui lui déplaisait.

« Oui. L'aéroport construit au nord de la ville a subi des dommages considérables, et les pistes sont devenues impraticables. Nous devrions le déplacer à l'est de la ville.

-Mais est-ce que nous avons les fonds suffisants pour ça ? demanda à son tour Judith en se levant de son siège. »

Shun et elle échangèrent un regard inquiet. La requête de Shion leur semblait étrange.

« L'argent précieusement gardé par l'ancien maire pour financer les expériences scientifiques à la Maison de Correction et toutes les surveillances effectuées par le Bureau de Sécurité représente une quantité impressionnante. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'existent plus, et nous avons décidés d'utiliser ces fonds pour le bien de tous, exposa Shion d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion. L'aéroport a été presque entièrement détruit, et la zone est inapte à accueillir la moindre infrastructure. Si nous voulons pouvoir continuer les échanges aériens commerciaux et touristiques, nous devons nous occuper de l'aéroport. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les avions sont le meilleur moyen de communiquer avec les autres villes aujourd'hui. Il est donc primordial de nous pencher sur ce sujet. »

Les yeux de Shion étaient calmes, résolus. Sa voix ne laissait paraître aucune faiblesse ni indécision. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans avait produit une explication sans erreur et qui n'avait aucune raison de rencontrer une quelconque opposition. Et c'est ce qui faisait peur à Shun. Après seulement si peu de temps au sein du Comité, Shion avait considérablement développé son habilité à amener tout le monde à être d'accord avec lui et à se plier à sa volonté. Ce projet concernant l'aéroport lui semblait exagéré; la zone, bien qu'endommagée, était encore praticable par certains avions de fret.

« L'économie et le tourisme… songea Martin à voix haute. Je pense que Shion a raison. Si nous voulons accroître nos chances de relancer une dynamique économique plus forte dans cette ville, nous devons proposer des services de qualité. Un terrain endommagé où seule une petite partie des avions peut circuler n'est plus valable. Il le sera encore quelques années tout au plus, avant d'être laissé à l'abandon. C'est un simple fait du cycle du progrès. »

Appuyé par Martin, le projet de Shion fut aussi approuvé par les autres membres du comité. Une fois que celui-ci fut validé, Shion sembla se détendre, mais l'atmosphère autour de lui était toujours aussi étrangement froide. Quelques autres projets furent soumis, et la séance se termina. Les informations furent reléguées aux secrétaires et sous-membres du comité, qui devraient s'occuper des aspects formels et superviser la réalisation des projets décidés par les membres officiels.

Shion s'étira en sortant de la Moondrop, et lança un regard voilé vers le ciel. L'été approchait, et le temps était magnifique, le ciel bleu s'étendant à perte de vue au-dessus de la ville. Pourtant, son humeur était loin d'être aussi étincelante que les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient son visage.

« Un nouvel aéroport, hein… »

Shion laissa échapper un rire méprisant entre ses lèvres. Puis il baissa la tête, et son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

« Pourquoi je fais ça déjà ? »

Les arbres étaient fleuris, et la légère brise détacha quelques pétales qui voletèrent sur le passage de Shion. Mais le jeune homme n'y accorda pas la moindre attention. Ce qu'il venait de proposer au comité était véridique et justifié, mais son intention était loin d'être altruiste comme il le prétendait. Si Shion avait demandé le déplacement de l'aéroport, c'était par pur égoïsme.

Il savait que cet aéroport avait été construit sur le territoire du peuple de la Forêt. Depuis qu'il l'avait su, le désir de réhabiliter cet endroit comme une véritable forêt pour réparer l'injustice des crimes de No.6 l'avait hanté. Si Nezumi savait ce qu'il avait fait, il le traiterait d'abruti. Et il serait certainement déçu que Shion ait usé de sa position pour permettre cela. Mais tant pis, avait pensé Shion. C'était un désir égoïste. Cette zone avait abrité et avait en contrepartie été protégée par le peuple de la Forêt. La moindre chose qu'il pouvait faire pour corriger cette faute était de redonner ce territoire à celle à qui il appartenait; la Nature. Le peuple de la Forêt n'y reviendrait jamais. Mais leur mémoire ne sera plus piétinée par la destruction qu'avait apportée No.6.

Shion savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi. Il se permettait ce que lui-même méprisait chez les anciens leaders de No.6; s'octroyer des privilèges grâce à sa position. Il voulait croire que ce serait la seule et unique exception, mais une fois le pas franchi, il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Shion avait fait ça pour Nezumi, pour son peuple, mais il l'avait surtout fait pour lui. Parce qu'il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. Et l'idée d'en parler aux autres membres du comité ne l'avait simplement pas effleuré. Au fond, il s'était convaincu qu'ils ne comprendraient tout simplement pas.

« …ion. Shion ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées. A ses côtés, Shun le regardait attentivement, son visage crispé par l'inquiétude.

« Shun-san, désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs.

-Oui, au fait, à ce propos… »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui devait faire approximativement la même taille que Shion, se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

« Je suis désolé de venir t'importuner avec ça mais… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Les joues de son aîné se colorèrent d'un rose léger, et Shion haussa les sourcils de surprise. A part venant de Karan, il n'avait pas entendu cette question depuis longtemps.

« Je vais bien, merci, répondit Shion du ton le plus agréable possible. »

Shun le dévisagea quelques instants, et Shion sut que la conversation ne se terminerait pas ainsi. Sa réponse n'avait tout simplement pas changé l'expression peinée inscrite sur le visage de Shun.

« Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à mes parents lorsque je vivais avec eux, et même aujourd'hui, leur existence n'est pas de celles qui m'importent. Je ne suis pas père, et je suis fils unique. Je n'ai pas de réelle notion de ce qu'est une famille, mais je m'en suis fait une idée. Et, eh bien, un an et demi à travailler sur la reconstruction de cette ville m'a suffit pour faire ta connaissance, et… »

Les yeux bleus de Shun fuirent le regard franc de Shion, et l'homme plus âgé que lui commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Et cela m'a suffit pour te considérer comme un membre de la famille que je me suis bâtie.

-Shun-san… souffla Shion, touché par les mots de son ami.

-Ah, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou t'obliger à me répondre quoi que ce soit, dit rapidement Shun en rougissant. Là n'est pas le sujet. Ce je veux te dire, c'est que je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu n'as plus la même vivacité dans les yeux, celle qui nous a tous amené à croire en toi le jour où tu es venu nous demander de rejoindre le Comité. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce projet d'aéroport. Alors je renouvelle ma question Shion, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Shun-san, je-

-Pas le Shion que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, celui du Comité. Mais toi, le garçon qui rentre seul chez lui avec le cœur lourd. »

Shun s'approcha de Shion, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, et posa deux mains sur les épaules du garçon en signe de soutient. Ce fut la première fois que Shion vit à quel point les yeux de Shun étaient bleus. Ses pupilles étaient cerclées de noir, faisant magnifiquement ressortir le bleu pâle et irisé à l'intérieur. Des filaments d'or et d'argent parcouraient ce bleu doux, et donnaient des reflets cristallins à ses pupilles.

« Shun-san, vous avez des yeux magnifiques, remarqua Shion, surpris, à haute voix. »

Shun bondit loin de Shion tandis que son visage devenait brûlant. Il porta une main devant celui-ci, comme pour se protéger. L'embarras de son aîné parut surprenant à Shion, qui éclata sincèrement de rire.

« P-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Ce n'est pas drôle, bredouilla Shun d'un air scandalisé.

-Désolé, je ne me moque pas de vous, Shun-san.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. »

Etonnamment, le visage de Shun s'était fendu d'un sourire ravi.

« Tu as remarqué la couleur de mes yeux, nota le plus vieux.

-Oui ?

-Tu as fait attention à un détail pareil, Shion. Ca me fait plaisir. »

Shun inclina la tête sur le côté, et Shion trouva à cet instant qu'il ressemblait à un enfant. Il se rappela que Shun n'avait que sept ans de plus que lui, mais il le vouvoyait et s'adressait à lui avec distance. Shun était son ami; il l'avait soutenu sans relâche depuis leur rencontre, au lendemain des événements qui avaient détruits No.6 comme ils l'avaient connu. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait demandé des nouvelles de Shun.

« Je… »

Shion entrouvrit les lèvres, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. La bienveillance de Shun lui serra le cœur. Shun était son aîné, mais il avait découvert en lui un ami précieux, qui avait souvent pris sa défense lorsqu'il était entré au comité. Il l'avait déjà invité à passer à la boulangerie pour manger les délicieuses viennoiseries de Karan, et sa mère avait beaucoup apprécié Shun. C'était un homme respectueux et honnête, bon et bienveillant. Une telle personne n'était pas seulement rare dans No.6, mais dans le monde entier.

« Je sais, interrompit soudainement Shun. Tu m'as déjà fait goûter les merveilles de Karan, à moi de te rendre la pareille. Suis-moi, lui lança-t-il avec enthousiasme. »

Shion ignorait ce qu'avait son ami en tête, mais il n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de le suivre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvaient dans l'ancien quartier résidentiel de Chronos, en face d'une maison gigantesque. Curieux, Shion lança un regard inquisiteur à son ami.

« Je n'habite plus là, révéla Shun. J'ai quitté cette maison au moment où les hostilités ont commencé entre le peuple et l'ancien pouvoir de No.6. Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pu me résoudre à totalement abandonner. »

Shun pénétra sur la propriété qui manifestement n'avait pas été occupée depuis qu'il l'avait quittée. Aucune vie n'émanait de la maison. Mais lorsqu'ils firent le tour pour arriver dans le jardin, les yeux de Shion s'écarquillèrent. Un terrain immense s'étendait devant lui, où des dizaines d'arbres et de fleurs en tout genre formaient un tableau aux multiples couleurs. Tout était mélangé des arbres fruitiers et sans fruits, des fleurs sauvages et d'autres domestiques, des plantes qu'il n'avait vu que dans des livres et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Aucune organisation ne régnait dans ce jardin, et pourtant, il était une des plus jolies choses que Shion ait vues.

« Dès que le pouvoir est tombé à No.6 et que le Comité de Restructuration a repris le flambeau, j'ai immédiatement fait venir des plantes « exotiques » des autres villes pour les planter dans ce jardin. C'était mon rêve depuis que j'étais enfant. »

Shion tourna la tête vers Shun, et pu voir l'émerveillement dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Toutes ces plantes désincarnées que l'on ne voyait que dans les livres, souffla Shun en s'approchant d'un arbre à papillons. Toutes ces pages colorées me fascinaient, et je mourrais d'envie de faire pousser toutes sortes de choses dans mon jardin. Mais les règles de No.6 étaient strictes, et même la végétation était sévèrement contrôlée.

-Il n'y avait que quelques espèces de fleurs et d'arbres No.6. Chacune devait avoir une utilité précise à la ville, rappela Shion. »

Le jeune homme connaissait les procédures de No.6 pour avoir été un des membres du service contrôlant le grand parc de la ville. Il avait toujours regretté le peu de diversité dans les espèces florales présentes à l'intérieur de ces murs.

« Tu ne trouvais pas ça révoltant ?! s'emporta soudainement Shun. »

Les filaments d'or et d'argent qui parcouraient ses yeux bleus pâles semblèrent s'intensifier sous l'effet de l'émotion. On aurait vraiment dit que les yeux de Shun étincelaient.

« Tout ça parce qu'elles n'avaient pas d'utilité pour la ville, des centaines d'espèces de plantes ont été bannies de No.6. Pour les experts, elles apportaient des parasites et ne pouvaient cohabiter avec les espèces utiles au risque de dérégler l'équilibre entre les plantes qui l'étaient.

-Et vous pensiez cela depuis que vous étiez enfant ?

-Oui. Depuis que mes parents m'avaient dit que No.6 n'acceptait pas ce genre de « mauvaises herbes », j'ai compris qu'ils parlaient tant des plantes que des habitants. Mais je l'ai toujours gardé pour moi.

-Parce que vous aviez compris ce qu'était No.6 ? demanda Shion, impressionné.

-Ah, non, parce que je n'étais pas assez téméraire pour dire une chose pareille avec conviction, répondit Shun, l'air embarrassé. »

Une nouvelle fois, Shion éclata de rire en écoutant son ancien professeur, qui était aussi passionné que timide. Ces deux aspects ne semblaient pas aptes à être mariés correctement en une seule personne, mais Shun prouvait le contraire.

« Eh bien, souffla Shion lorsqu'il eut finit de rire. Nous sommes de sacré mauvaises herbes.

-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, approuva Shun qui retrouva un semblant de calme. Qu'est-ce que ce jardin t'inspire, Shion ? »

Le jeune homme observa longuement chaque plante, et déambula entre les troncs et différentes racines en réfléchissant. Des tulipes fleurissaient dans un coin, et un pommier se tenait tranquille à côté. Des hortensias se reposaient au soleil tandis que des framboises poussaient à l'ombre d'un poirier. Quelques jonquilles se mélangeaient à des iris, et des fleurs sauvages faisaient un tapis coloré au chêne qui sommeillait au centre du jardin. Toute cette diversité remplissait de joie le cœur de Shion, qui s'étonnait de chaque découverte.

« La vie, murmura Shion. »

Shun, qui était accroupi et ramassait des mûres un peu plus loin, vint le rejoindre pour lui proposer quelques fruits.

« C'est cela, Shion. La vie. Ce jardin est, eh bien, l'incarnation même du désordre. J'ai semé des graines un peu au hasard, et planté ces arbres venus d'autres villes là où bon me semblait. Et puis j'ai laissé pousser sans me préoccuper d'arranger un joli parterre de fleur. Le résultat, tu l'as devant toi. Ce jardin est magnifique parce qu'il est unique, parce qu'il y a tant de plantes différentes qui cohabitent et se complètent d'une façon que nul n'a prévu.

-L'incarnation du désordre… »

Les mots de Shun résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Shion. Et alors qu'il pensait à la signification de ces mots, Shun en prononça d'autres, qui resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

« La variété entraîne le désordre, et le désordre était fondamentalement tout ce que No.6 voulait éviter. Nous avons vu le résultat d'un tel désir, murmura-t-il tristement. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix l'ordre et la perfection ? Rien de bon ne vient d'un absolu. Et c'est la même chose pour les humains. »

L'ancien professeur se tourna vers le plus jeune, et Shion put lire sa profonde résolution dans son regard.

« Shion, je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais je veux que tu saches que tu n'as pas à te conduire parfaitement. Tu n'as pas à tout porter tout seul. C'est en cherchant cela que tu risques de te perdre. C'est en encadrant les autres et ta propre volonté, c'est en t'isolant et en pensant qu'être irréprochable est obligatoire que tu perdras la voie de ce que cherches à accomplir. N'aies pas peur du désordre, c'est ce que crée toute vie sur cette terre. Ne cherche pas à le supprimer, parce que cela reviendrait à supprimer la vie elle-même. »

Shion eut le souffle coupé par les mots de son aîné.

Depuis qu'il avait intégré le Comité de Restructuration, la vie de Shion était progressivement devenue un enfer. Les responsabilités s'amoncelaient sur ses épaules, et les attentes d'une population qui avait placé sa confiance en lui se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles à combler. Pour répondre à tout le monde, Shion n'avait cessé de se dire qu'il devait être plus fort, plus courageux, plus mature, qu'il devait toujours faire plus et qu'il ne suffisait pas dans l'état actuel des choses, comme le lui avait appris Nezumi.

Son ami était parti, mais ses mots étaient restés avec Shion. Des mots cruels mais qui ne mentaient jamais. Des mots qui chaque fois tranchaient le mensonge et le faux de la vie de Shion pour lui montrer celui qu'il était réellement, et la réalité du monde dans lequel il vivait. Fatalement, Shion s'était convaincu de séparer ses émotions et son travail en tant que membre du comité, et avait fini par porter cette tâche comme un fardeau. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait proposé un projet ou refusé un autre avec l'enthousiasme qui l'animait les premiers jours.

Pourtant, après avoir vu ce jardin et parlé avec Shun, Shion sentait l'espoir resurgir en lui. Ces émotions qu'il avait barricadées refaisaient surface et écloraient de nouveau. La volonté de travailler pour rendre le bonheur accessible à tous reprenait de la vigueur en lui. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis qu'il avait pu assister à la réalisation de son premier projet; l'abolition des privilèges donnés en fonction de l'utilité d'une personne décidée par des chiffres. C'était grâce à lui que chacun pouvait maintenant accéder également aux soins, à l'éducation et même aux loisirs. Un citoyen obtenait son mérite en fonction de son travail. Les anciens habitants de Chronos qui n'avaient pas été touchés par l'épidémie n'avaient pas particulièrement bien pris la nouvelle, mais leur nombre était dérisoire face aux habitants satisfaits de cette mesure.

Sa volonté avait commencé à décliner quand de plus en plus de personnes se pressaient pour venir le voir et parler de la distinction entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur. Visiblement, un mur seulement avait réussi à créer deux communautés totalement différentes qui vivaient pourtant l'une à côté de l'autre. Si les anciens habitants du Bloc Ouest étaient avides d'obtenir la même aisance que ceux de l'intérieur, les privilégiés de No.6 se montraient réservés à l'égard de ces personnes rejetées par la ville. Peu étaient encore prêts à accepter de se mélanger, et chacun cherchait à tirer le meilleur profit de la situation sans vouloir s'encombrer des inconvénients. Face à cette réalité, Shion s'était peu à peu découragé, et en voulant se montrer le plus impartial et maintenir le plus d'ordre, il avait simplement cessé de réfléchir à ce qui serait le meilleur pour tous. Il voulait seulement que ce désordre cesse, et avait pour cela mis ses sentiments de côté.

Il devenait exactement comme No.6.

Shion regarda ses mains. Sa peau était pâle, ferme. Plus de poussière ni de sang ne les salissaient. Et pourtant, il sentit une forme de répulsion à l'égard de ces mains blanches et immaculées. A l'image de No.6, elles tentaient de créer un nouvel ordre en s'agitant dans le vent, sans rien créer de nouveau par leur propre force. Les jours de dur labeur où il se sentait comblé en lavant les chiens d'Inukashi lui semblaient loin.

« Shun-san.

-Mh ? »

Shion ferma doucement ses mains, et se tourna en face de son ancien professeur qui le regardait avec curiosité. Shun fut complètement pris au dépourvu lorsque Shion s'approcha et l'enlaça avec force.

« Merci infiniment, Shun-san. Est-ce que vous m'apprendriez à jardiner ?

-O-Oui je euh, oui b-bien sûr, balbutia Shun, aussi rouge que les pivoines derrière lui. »

* * *

Le crépuscule colorait les cieux d'orange, d'or et de rose lorsque Shion rentra chez lui. Ses mains pleines de terre tenaient précieusement un pot dans lequel des petites fleurs s'agitaient au rythme de ses pas.

« Shion, tu en as mis du temps, j'étais inq-

-Hehe, je suis rentré maman ! »

Le bonheur innocent inscrit sur le visage de son fils fit faire un bond au cœur de Karan. Le sourire de Shion était solaire, et il tendit le pot de fleurs à sa mère pour le lui montrer.

« Des asters… murmura Karan. »

Elle caressa tendrement les pétales violets, émue aux larmes.

« Désolé pour tout le souci que je t'ai donné maman. Cette fois, je ne me perdrai plus en chemin. Mes pieds, et mes mains, sont bien sur terre, je te l'assure. »

Shion se gratta le nez avec embarras, déposant de la terre sur sa joue. Karan essuya affectueusement la tâche sur le visage de son fils, qu'elle avait l'impression de retrouver véritablement après des mois d'absence. Elle alla déposer les asters sur la table à l'étage, là où les rayons du soleil traversaient les vitres et baignaient la pièce de lumière. Les pétales violets semblèrent refléter la lumière et répandre celle-ci autour d'elles, émettant une douce aura mauve. En voyant cela, Karan ne put s'empêcher de penser affectueusement qu'elle n'aurait pas pu choisir de meilleur prénom pour son fils.

* * *

**La vie crée du désordre. Cette simple phrase que dit Shun va s'avérer cruciale pour énormément de choses. Elle permet même de vivre plus sereinement. Je vous laisse la liberté d'y penser par vous-même. En fait, je voudrais dire beaucoup de choses, mais je pense que cela gâcherait le plaisir de réfléchir, d'imaginer et d'interpréter à partir de ce qu'on a lu.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Lhassa**


	8. Wind and Earth

**Le temps a passé, et c'est l'occasion de revenir sur tout ce qui a été réalisé après un chapitre tumultueux où Shion s'était quelque peu égaré. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**A Brand New World**_

_Wind and Earth_

Un vent glacé souffla sur la terre où se dressait No.6. Une épaisse couche de neige était tombée sur la ville et ses environs, qui s'éveillaient doucement en cette frileuse matinée d'hiver. Protégé du froid par son manteau et son écharpe remontée jusqu'à son nez, Shion faisait crisser la neige sous chacun de ses pas. Le jeune homme se rendait à l'ancienne forêt au nord de No.6. Deux ans et demi après avoir obtenu le déplacement de l'aéroport à l'est, cet endroit était désormais libre de toute construction humaine. Mais Shion ne s'était pas arrêté là.

Seule une surface d'un blanc immaculé s'étendait devant ses yeux. Un sentiment de fierté réchauffa son cœur, et Shion sentit ses joues se colorer agréablement de rose.

_« Nezumi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais en voyant ceci ? »_

Après s'être excusé auprès du comité pour avoir soumis un projet motivé par des intentions personnelles, Shion avait tout de même voulu pousser sa requête plus loin. Il voulait faire de cet espace une réserve naturelle protégée, dans laquelle la vie pourrait de nouveau s'épanouir sans la moindre intervention artificielle. Et à son grand étonnement, tout le monde avait accepté en lui souriant sincèrement. Cette preuve d'humanité de la part de ses collègues du Comité de Restructuration lui avait finalement rendu espoir, et Shion avait passé ces dernières années à agir humblement pour le bien de cette ville et de ses habitants. Il continuait de venir discuter avec les membres du comité à la Moondrop, mais passait le reste de son temps à venir en aide aux habitants, et à s'investir dans la réalisation des projets lui-même.

Il n'éprouvait pas de plus grand plaisir que celui de la fierté à accomplir un travail durement réalisé et qui permettait aux habitants de se sentir chaque jour un peu plus chez eux. Chaque acte semblait insignifiant, mais après quatre ans d'efforts, le changement devenait de plus en plus perceptible.

Parmi les habitants de No.6, il était désormais difficile de dire qui était originaire de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur, de différencier ceux de Chronos et ceux de Lost Town. Chacun avait progressivement trouvé sa place et son propre rôle à remplir, et si l'un d'eux était perdu, il savait qu'il pouvait venir demander conseil au comité. Les réunions n'étaient plus si nombreuses qu'immédiatement après la crise, mais elles avaient toujours lieu. Régulièrement, les membres organisaient une rencontre sur la grande place pour tenir les citoyens informés du développement de la ville et discuter de la situation avec eux.

Shion avait eu particulièrement à cœur d'offrir un maximum de sécurité au Bloc Ouest, et de nombreux moyens avaient été déployés pour parvenir à abriter tous les habitants. Sur la parcelle de territoire disponible, il avait été impossible de construire une grande maison pour chaque famille. Mais l'étroitesse des bâtiments du Bloc Ouest convenait parfaitement aux personnes qui avaient connu la pauvreté et la famine. Celles-ci avaient conscience de la valeur d'un toit et d'un lit dans une pièce protégée des intempéries, et la plupart des habitants avaient été humbles dans leurs désirs. Shion ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné lorsque les habitants du Bloc Ouest le remerciaient tandis qu'il apportait son aide à la construction de ce qui ressemblait à des petits hôtels. Il aurait voulu faire bien plus pour eux, mais les fonds tant que la taille du terrain ne permettaient pas d'offrir le luxe d'une propriété à tous.

« _Regardez qui a la prétention de se sentir coupable de ne pas offrir de résidence privée à chacun des habitants du Bloc Ouest, s'était moqué Inukashi. Tu sais que la mort était notre quotidien ici, tu as vécu parmi nous Shion. Chaque jour, notre seule préoccupation était de survivre. Alors les gens ici n'ont pas de besoins tels qu'une grande baraque avec des chiottes en or, des escaliers en marbre et des colonnes à l'entrée, avait rétorqué le gardien des chiens. Un toit, de quoi se réchauffer et se nourrir, et ils sont satisfaits. Ne leur fait pas l'insulte de les confondre avec ces rapaces de No.6 élevés avec une cuillère en argent dans le bec. »_

Après la rénovation apportée au Bloc Ouest, l'hôtel d'Inukashi n'était définitivement plus rentable. Alors il s'était reconverti en coursier, et continuait son commerce d'informations. Et il vivait ainsi honnêtement dans une maison en bois construite près de l'ancien hôtel qu'il tenait. Inukashi avait insisté que la seule et unique raison était la rivière qui coulait non loin et qui lui permettait de s'approvisionner facilement en eau, mais Shion était persuadé que l'hôtel renfermait en lui de nombreux souvenirs qu'Inukashi gardait précieusement.

Shion n'était pas certain de l'âge d'Inukashi, pas plus que son ami lui-même. Mais lui aussi avait bien grandi, et ses activités lui permettaient de vivre comme il l'entendait. Une vie saine, des vêtements neufs, des cheveux raccourcis au niveau de ses épaules et de bons centimètres en plus Inukashi avait bien changé. Mais son attitude était toujours la même, au grand soulagement de Shion. Le bébé qu'il lui avait confié avait à ses côtés grandi en un petit garçon énergique et intrépide. Inukashi l'avait nommé Shionn, ce qui avait dangereusement ému Shion, mais rendait confus les deux garçons quand Inukahi appelait l'un d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

De grands fous rires s'ensuivaient généralement, et les après-midis passés à laver les chiens d'Inukashi faisaient partis du quotidien de Shion. Le jeune homme subissait régulièrement les moqueries d'Inukashi, mais savait que ces piques faisaient parti de leur amitié et n'en tenait pas rigueur.

_« Je savais que t'étais un demeuré. Mais tu m'étonnes chaque jour un peu plus, faudrait penser à te faire délivrer un certificat, avait grogné Inukashi. »_

C'était ce que lui avait rétorqué son ami lorsque Shion avait demandé s'il pouvait à nouveau laver les chiens, deux ans après la destruction de la Maison de Correction.

_« T'as des foutues responsabilités, si t'as du temps à perdre, va le mettre à profit, crois pas que tu peux venir faire mumuse avec mes chiens quand ça te chante._

_-Inukashi, c'est important, avait répondu Shion avec tout le sérieux du monde. »_

Inukashi avait dû comprendre à quel point cela comptait pour Shion, car il avait fini par céder et donner son accord en soupirant.

La demande de Shion était venue quelques temps après que Shun lui ait montré son jardin. _Ce serait mentir de dire que ce que m'a montré et dit Shun ne m'a pas touché,_ pensa Shion en contemplant la neige scintillante devant lui. Son ami l'avait véritablement sauvé ce jour-là. Sans Shun, Shion ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu à l'heure actuelle. Son aîné avait indirectement évité un sort sans doute terrible à cette ville et à Shion, mais continuait à vivre humblement, comme si tout ceci n'avait aucune importance et que son geste avait été parfaitement normal. Shun était un héros ordinaire que personne ne connaissait. Il était une des rares personnes qui impressionnait Shion.

Shun lui avait enseigné le peu qu'il connaissait du jardinage et de l'entretien des plantes en dehors des connaissances dispensées par No.6. Les deux hommes s'émerveillaient quotidiennement devant leurs nouvelles découvertes botaniques, et se sentaient comme deux explorateurs ayant posé le pied sur une île sauvage et indomptée. Leurs conversations animées dans la boulangerie faisaient beaucoup rire Karan, qui appréciait énormément Shun. Les sept ans de différence entre les deux garçons pouvaient les faire passer pour des frères, et Shion s'était beaucoup épanoui grâce à Shun.

C'était aussi après ce tournant dans l'amitié des deux hommes que Shion avait révélé ses véritables intentions au comité derrière le projet de l'aéroport. Les membres avaient d'abord été surpris, mais la seule à avoir réagit violemment avait été Judith. Il se souvenait avoir été intimidé par ses yeux verts émeraude qui scintillaient de colère.

« _T'es vraiment qu'un stupide gamin, je le savais, fulminait la femme blonde. Tu sais pourquoi t'es stupide ?_

_-Euh, non, je l'ign-_

_-Je vais te le dire, dit-elle immédiatement sans écouter Shion. Parce que ce genre d'intention est n'est pas malveillante. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit dès le début ? Tu pensais qu'on ne comprendrait pas ? C'est ça le problème avec les gens idiots, s'exaspéra-t-elle. C'est qu'ils sont tellement idiots qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Comme Shun._

_-Mais je-, tenta Shun pour se défendre._

_-Vous êtes des types bien, alors s'il vous plaît, vous laissez pas abattre par la pression des responsabilités. Continuez de rêver à des choses irréalisables qui me font mourir de rire, mais qui me donnent envie de croire en vous. Restez idéalistes, il y a déjà bien trop de mecs pessimistes sur cette fichue planète pour que vous aussi vous décidiez d'en faire parti parce que vous avez soudainement des responsabilités. Restez simples d'esprits, et ayez foi en nous. »_

Ni Shion ni Shun ne surent s'ils venaient de se faire insulter ou de recevoir la plus incroyable preuve d'amitié qu'ils pouvaient de la part de Judith. La jeune femme était habituellement calme et réfléchie, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir de soudaines sautes d'humeur comme celles-ci. Lui et Shun étaient ceux qui en faisaient généralement les frais, mais les trois avaient noués une relation solide. Malgré la brutalité dont pouvait aléatoirement faire preuve Judith, ces moments étaient précieux pour Shion. Judith et Shun étaient deux amis chers qu'il s'était fait au cours de ces dernières années. Sans eux et Inukashi, Shion n'aurait sans doute pas accompli tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais jamais, à aucun instant, Shion n'oubliait Nezumi. Le garçon aux yeux d'un gris sombre vif et élégant qui le fascinaient tant était toujours présent dans son esprit. Shion ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ quatre ans auparavant. Chaque jour, il se demandait où Nezumi pouvait bien être, ce qu'il faisait, quelles personnes il rencontrait, quel genre d'aventure il vivait. Il s'imaginait de grands périples à travers des plaines vertes immenses, des montagnes enneigées et des forêts denses. La douleur de leur séparation n'était plus aussi intense que les premiers mois pendant lesquels Shion désespérait à l'idée d'accueillir le garçon chez lui. Sa blessure était toujours là, vive comme celle de la perte de Safu, comme les souvenirs de l'opération de nettoyage et de l'horreur de la Maison de Correction. Shion n'oublierait jamais. Mais les plus terribles souvenirs restaient gravés dans sa mémoire comme les plus incroyables moments. Et Shion était convaincu qu'il en était ainsi pour tous les humains, et pour Nezumi.

En grandissant, et en se confiant à Shun et Judith, Shion avait pris du recul sur sa relation avec Nezumi. Ils n'avaient que seize ans lorsqu'ils avaient traversé les événements les plus incroyables de leur vie.

« _On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans_, récita pensivement Shion. »

Ce vers de Rimbaud qu'il avait lu dans un des recueils de la chambre de Nezumi lui revint à l'esprit. Shion avait maintenant vingt ans. Les quatre années écoulées depuis leur séparation avaient été plus enrichissantes que Shion ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il avait encore tant à découvrir sur lui-même et sur le monde qui l'entourait. Et cette maturité qu'il acquérait paisiblement le rendait plus serein quant à son désir de retrouver Nezumi.

Il lui faisait confiance. Les mots de Nezumi étaient cruels, mais ils ne mentaient jamais. Il lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient. Alors en attendant son retour, il bâtirait la ville la plus accueillante possible pour chacun, même pour le voyageur qu'était Nezumi.

Shion continua de marcher dans la neige, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau. Son corps était confortablement maintenu au chaud, et dans ce cocon agréable que représentait le monde entier à cet instant pour lui, il se surprit à fredonner une chanson. C'était la chanson qu'avait chantée Nezumi pour apaiser le cœur des personnes capturées et enfermées aux eux dans les camions des autorités de No.6 lors de l'opération de nettoyage.

Sa voix était loin d'être aussi claire que celle de Nezumi. Shion ne maîtrisait pas du tout le chant, et n'avait aucune prétention dans ce domaine. Mais fredonner ce refrain lui donna des frissons, et empruntant la voix qu'il entendait dans ses souvenirs, il lui semblait presque que sa voix se mêlait à celle de Nezumi.

Lorsque la dernière note s'évanouit dans l'air froid de l'hiver, Shion sourit, simplement heureux de se trouver là où il était. Des petits nuages de vapeur se formaient à chacune de ses respirations, et le ciel bleu lui semblait infini. Pas une personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, mais Shion ne se sentait pas seul. La terre sur laquelle il se tenait avait été libérée du joug humain, et dans quelques années, la végétation reprendrait son droit sur cet endroit. C'était le moins que Shion avait pu faire pour honorer la mémoire du peuple de la Forêt.

Il se souvint de la seconde chanson de Nezumi, celle que lui avait apprise Elyurias elle-même. Shion s'immobilisa, et décida de chanter du plus juste qu'il pouvait, comme pour témoigner de sa reconnaissance au peuple qui avait un jour vécu ici. Il n'était pas chanteur, et ne savait strictement rien à l'art d'user de sa voix. Mais il prit un grand plaisir à chanter cette chanson en ces lieux remplis de souvenirs et d'histoire.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous, murmura Shion. Veuillez me pardonner si j'ai chanté faux. »

Shion allait se retourner et revenir sur ses pas pour rentrer à No.6, quand il aperçut au loin un endroit qui se détachait de la surface uniformément blanche. Quelque chose semblait poindre hors de la neige et se tourner vers le soleil. Quelque chose de frêle, blanc, avec quelques touches de vert. Le cœur battant, Shion s'approcha fébrilement de ce qui s'avéra être une fleur. Il tomba à genoux devant la magnifique fleur blanche, fière et courageuse, qui se dressait seule, perçant la neige avec bravoure. Ses trois pétales blancs ourlés se rattachaient au sol par une tige solide, quelques feuilles vertes s'épanouissant sur celle-ci. Shion n'avait jamais vu de fleur pareille.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? chuchota-t-il. Tu es une fleur magnifique. Peut-être que Shun saura. Attends-moi là ! »

Le jeune homme se releva, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, et il courut dans la neige, les joues et le nez tant rougis par le froid que par le plaisir que lui donnait cette découverte. Shion dans sa précipitation glissa et s'étala de tout son long dans la neige. Embarrassé mais sauf dans son orgueil de n'avoir été vu par personne, il se releva, secoua ses vêtements recouverts de neige, et continua sa course. Il lui sembla entendre un rire, mais il le mit sur le compte d'une hallucination auditive causée par le vent, et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

A l'horizon, une silhouette encapuchonnée tentait difficilement de contenir son hilarité.

« Il n'a vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi simple d'esprit. »

La silhouette s'approcha de la fleur et s'accroupit délicatement pour l'observer lorsqu'elle fut assurée que Shion n'était plus dans les parages.

« Je suppose que c'est l'horrible chant de cet idiot qui t'a fait te dresser sur le sol. Je comprends, soupira la personne d'une voix accablée. Mais laisse-moi t'adresser mes plus sincères félicitations. Tu es la première à renaître sur cette terre autrefois dévastée par la cupidité des hommes.

-Tu traites l'autre garçon d'idiot, mais regarde qui parle aussi à une fleur maintenant. »

Une deuxième personne dissimulée sous une cape de laine s'approcha de la première.

« Cette fleur n'est pas une simple fleur. Et si je le traites d'idiot, c'est pour être tombé de façon si disgracieuse dans la neige. Digne d'une simple farce.

-Parce qu'il y a des façons gracieuses de tomber bien évidemment.

-Bien évidemment qu'il y a des façons gracieuses de tomber. Une pour exprimer le choc, une autre pour le soulagement, le seuil critique atteint par les émotions ou encore l'instabilité maladroite d'un personnage émotif, comme il vient de le faire.

-Tu me fatigues Eve.

-Nous sommes vouées à ne jamais nous comprendre Esméralda, s'affligea Eve d'un ton dramatique.

-Je laisse mon corps s'exprimer et toi tu en manipules le moindre mouvement. En tant qu'artistes, on ne se comprendra en effet jamais. »

Eve se releva en riant avec candeur, comme si la réponse d'Esméralda l'avait réellement amusée. Cette attitude lui valut un regard irrité de la part de l'autre personne, qui s'éloigna en pestant contre elle. Se retrouvant seule, Eve retira sa capuche. De courts cheveux gris furent agités par le vent sur la nuque et le front d'un jeune homme aux yeux d'un gris sombre vif et élégant. Ces yeux luisant d'incrédulité parcoururent la plaine enneigée s'étendant à perte de vue devant lui.

« Je suppose que je dois cela à cet abruti. »

Malgré son ton consterné, le sourire sur le visage de Nezumi était sincère.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait un truc pareil Shion. T'es vraiment sans espoir, et toujours aussi dingue. »

* * *

**Guess who's back? Nezumi's back, tell a friend. Haha, cette formule anglaise me fait beaucoup rire. Eh oui, nos deux garçons ne vont plus tarder à être réunis. J'espère avoir été fidèle au personnage de Shion en l'écrivant ainsi, en train de chanter dans cette plaine. La scène est aussi un petit clin d'œil à leur première rencontre, je dois le reconnaître. **

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Lhassa**


	9. Boiling Point

**_A Brand New World_**

_B__oiling Point._

« Yumie, je te ressers du thé ?

-J'aurai aimé décliner, mais rien que regarder par la fenêtre me met de mauvaise humeur. Alors oui, s'il te plaît. »

Le temps s'était couvert, et des nuages cotonneux cachaient le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au-dessus de la ville il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore. Karan sourit à son amie médecin, et versa de nouveau du thé vert dans sa tasse vide. La femme brune en profita pour glisser quelques viennoiseries à portée de main de Yumie.

« Karan, soupira Yumie. Je t'ai dit que j'avais grossi, et je t'en tiens pour principale responsable. Eloigne ces choses démoniaques de moi.

-On est en hiver, c'est normal de prendre un peu de poids, répliqua Karan. Il faut avoir des réserves pour affronter le froid. »

La mère de Shion fit la moue, vexée que Yumie ait qualifié sa cuisine de chose démoniaque.

« Je peux rien te refuser quand tu fais cette tête, s'affligea Yumie. Très bien, je cède, mais ne viens pas t'inquiéter pour moi quand mon taux de cholestérol deviendra dangereusement élevé. Parce que ce sera de ta faute.

-Tu es une adulte consentante, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. »

Yumie s'étouffa avec la bouchée de muffin qu'elle venait d'avaler, et but une gorgée de thé pour faire passer.

« T'es vraiment un démon parfois Karan, t'as pas changé depuis l'université. »

Le sourire espiègle de Karan exaspéra son amie aux longs cheveux noirs. Yumie décida de ne rien ajouter, et mordit dans le muffin, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la femme en face d'elle.

« Où est ton gamin par un temps pareil ? demanda Yumie pour diriger l'attention de Karan ailleurs que sur elle.

-Shion est sorti, mais il ne m'a pas dit où il allait.

-Ca a vingt ans et ça se croit tout permis hein.

-Du moment qu'il rentre à la maison, je ne lui demande rien de plus, souffla Karan. »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, et Yumie étudia le visage de son amie. Son expression préoccupée lui allait définitivement moins bien que son sourire espiègle.

« Il y a effectivement des possibilités qu'il ne rentre pas, et ce pour des tas et des tas de raisons. Mais parce qu'il n'aurait plus envie de te voir n'en est pas une. Je ne m'inquiéterai pas trop à ta place, répondit simplement Yumie en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. »

La femme médecin lança un regard vagabond par la vitre de la boulangerie. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le sourire reconnaissant de Karan, et sourit elle-même, satisfaite de l'avoir apaisée. Mais son sourire se dissipa et ses traits se crispèrent presque instantanément. Un changement dans l'atmosphère avait mis tous ses sens en alerte.

« Yumie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Yumie était une femme d'une nonchalance extraordinaire. Son attitude désintéressée et son désagréable franc-parler la rendaient difficilement fréquentable. Mais derrière cet aspect pénible se cachait une sensibilité exacerbée au monde qui l'entourait. Si Yumie avait l'air constamment ennuyé, elle percevait pourtant le moindre changement dans les intentions et les émotions des autres avec précision. Pour une femme qui avait vécu dans No.6, elle possédait un instinct étonnamment aiguisé. Cette clairvoyance avait toutefois l'effet de lui rendre la plupart gens indignes d'intérêt. Karan avait été la première personne à lui donner du fil à retordre.

A l'époque, la jeune femme apparaissait et se comportait avec elle d'une façon qui lui semblait totalement imprévisible. Après tant d'années à en avoir cherché la raison, Yumie pensait avoir trouvé la clé de ce mystère. Karan n'était pas une femme effrayante qui possédait des pouvoirs fantastiques ou une habilité cachée. Elle était tout simplement une personne d'une honnêteté déconcertante. Karan n'avait jamais d'arrières pensées ni d'intentions malveillantes déjà décidées. Elle se comportait en fonction de la situation, et vivait ses émotions au jour le jour. Ainsi, Yumie ne pouvait pas percevoir des intentions qui n'existaient tout simplement pas. Après Karan, elle n'avait rencontré que peu de personnes aussi indiscernables. Bien entendu, Shion en faisait parti.

Mais deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas venaient d'apparaître près de la boulangerie de Karan, et une d'entre elle avait des intentions qu'elle ne parvenait pas à percevoir clairement. Pas de la façon dont Karan et Shion la déconcertaient, mais d'une façon qui la laissait incertaine des véritables pensées de cet individu. Cette présence la mit en état d'éveil complet, et ses yeux noirs habituellement mis clos étaient à ce moment grand ouverts et à l'affût.

« Yumie ?

-Reste là Karan. Ne bouge pas. »

Derrière la vitre, deux ombres se précisaient à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient de la boutique. Yumie plissa les yeux, mais ne vit que deux silhouettes encapuchonnées.

_Des étrangers ? C'est rare dans No.6_, pensa Yumie.

Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, et avant que Karan ne lui pose la moindre question, l'ouvrit violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que deux étrangers comme vous viennent faire ici ? dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Veuillez excusez notre troublante apparition, Madame, répondit galamment une voix suave. »

Une des silhouettes s'approcha d'elle, et fit glissa sa capuche sur ses épaules, révélant un visage masculin aux traits fins et aux yeux d'un gris sombre. La vivacité de ses yeux troubla immédiatement Yumie, qui sentit son corps perdre de sa tension. La deuxième silhouette, plus grande, s'approcha et retira sa capuche à son tour. Une jeune femme à la peau tannée et à l'épaisse chevelure brune lui fit un sourire contrit et haussa les épaules.

« Ne vous laissez pas prendre au jeu de ce gars. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne sommes venus ici que pour prendre du repos, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »

Yumie darda ses yeux noirs sur les deux personnes en face d'elle, procédant à une rapide évaluation. La fille avait l'air sincère, mais le garçon la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était donc sa présence qui l'avait tant dérangée quelques instants auparavant. Alors qu'un intense duel de regards se déroulait entre elle et le garçon, Karan vint timidement voir ce qui se passait. A l'instant où elle discerna le visage du jeune homme et la lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux de celui-ci, elle sut de qui il s'agissait. Elle poussa Yumie sans remords et se jeta sur lui, le serrant contre elle avec force.

Karan ouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes dans l'espoir de prononcer les premiers mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit, mais ses émotions prirent le dessus, et de chaudes larmes fut le seul accueil qu'elle put offrir à Nezumi.

* * *

Suivant ses propres traces de pas qu'il avait déposé dans la neige en venant, Shion guida Shun jusqu'à la fleur qu'il avait découverte. Il avait courut à en perdre haleine pour retrouver son ami qui dormait encore, et l'avait réveillé en le secouant sans précaution.

« Shun, il faut que tu voies ça ! J'ai vu quelque chose d'incroyable, je vais te la montrer, lève-toi. »

Son aîné n'était pas de mauvaise humeur en se réveillant, mais cela restait une étape difficile pour lui. Lorsque Shun ne prenait pas le temps de complètement émerger de son sommeil, il mettait de longues minutes à retrouver ses repères dans le monde réel. Shion l'avait découvert pour son malheur un après-midi de printemps dans la serre qu'ils avaient construite au fond du jardin de Shun. La chaleur à l'intérieur était agréable et les avaient bercés jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment lourdement après avoir passé la nuit à étudier une orchidée. En se réveillant, Shion s'était senti très reposé mais courbaturé, et avait décidé de réveiller son ami qui semblait dormir dans une position assez inconfortable. Mais Shun n'était pas complètement revenu sur terre, et l'homme aux yeux bleus lourds de sommeil avait vaqué dans le jardin d'un air absent, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe la tête la première dans le bassin des carpes koï. Shion l'avait tiré de là, paniqué, se jurant de ne plus jamais se risquer à réveiller Shun.

Mais l'exception à la règle s'était présentée, et Shion bouillonnait d'impatience à l'idée de lui montrer cette fleur. Comme il s'y attendait, Shun avait été difficile à amener jusqu'au territoire de l'ancienne forêt du nord, et Shion y était parvenu au prix de nombreux efforts. Notamment celui d'avoir retiré la neige qui avait dégringolé sur son ami quand celui-ci avait percuté un arbre. Cet incident avait tout du moins eut pour effet de réveiller Shun, comme lorsqu'il avait plongé dans le bassin au fond du jardin.

« Désolé, marmonna Shun en se frottant les yeux. Peut-être que si l'humain avait lui aussi droit à une période d'hibernation, mon sommeil serait moins lourd le reste de l'année.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'amusa Shion. Si l'humain hibernait, il ne verrait pas toutes les merveilles de l'hiver. »

Shun se demanda sincèrement ce que Shion avait pu voir pour le mettre dans un tel état d'excitation. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui voyait de la neige pour la première fois.

« C'est là ! »

Shion accéléra le pas, et se baissa soudainement au niveau de la terre. Son regard était concentré sur un seul point que Shun ne voyait pas derrière le dos de son ami. Il contourna calmement Shion, mais comprit soudain l'émotion du jeune homme. A ses pieds, une magnifique et délicate fleur blanche, avec trois pétales blancs ourlés et des petites feuilles vertes, s'épanouissait en dehors de la neige. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'incrédulité, et les filaments d'or et d'argent dans ses yeux semblèrent illuminer le bleu pâle de ses pupilles.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà vu cette fleur Shun ?

-Non… Je n'imaginais même pas que des fleurs pouvaient pousser en hiver, murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant à son tour.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-La réalité va parfois tellement plus loin que l'imagination… »

Shun approcha une main tremblotante de la précieuse fleur des neiges, et toucha ses pétales avec délicatesse.

« Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ? demanda soudainement Shion. »

L'homme aux yeux bleu tourna son regard vers Shion, et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Au nord de No.6, là où le peuple de la Forêt vivait jadis. »

Des images affluèrent dans l'imagination de Shun, à qui Shion avait raconté la triste destinée de ce peuple et de leur foyer. C'était d'ailleurs le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige qui avait proposé le projet de déporter l'aéroport construit ici à l'est, et de réhabiliter ce terrain comme une réserve naturelle sous protection. La personne que chérissait le plus Shion, Nezumi, était d'ailleurs le seul survivant de ce peuple. Shun n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver l'intention de Shion admirable, ce qui avait fait rougir le jeune homme. Il comprit à quel point cette fleur était importante.

« Je suis certain que Nezumi-san te serait très reconnaissant s'il voyait cette fleur, souffla Shun en souriant.

-Je ne crois pas, s'amusa Shion. Mais il serait sans doute reconnaissant à cette fleur et la féliciterait d'avoir éclos ici. »

Les deux amis restèrent longtemps accroupis en silence, à regarder cette fragile lueur d'espoir sur cette terre meurtrie, sans échanger le moindre mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que des flocons recommençaient à virevolter dans les airs qu'ils remarquèrent combien de temps avait passé. Ils se relevèrent, les jambes courbaturées, et décidèrent de rentrer. A aucun moment, un des deux hommes ne proposa de déterrer et d'emmener la fleur pour l'étudier. Ils se sentiraient comme profanes de retirer à cette terre son symbole de renaissance.

Shion proposa à Shun de passer à la boulangerie, et son ami accepta avec enthousiasme. Venir à la boulangerie pour raconter à Karan leurs dernières découvertes en se ressourçant à base de thé, de café et de viennoiseries était devenu une habitude pour les deux hommes. Après être tant restés dehors, Shion et Shun étaient d'ailleurs frigorifiés. Ils ne s'en n'étaient pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent, mais leurs mains et leurs pieds ne ressentaient plus la moindre sensation.

_« C'est quand même incroyable de ne pas faire attention au temps qui passe à ce point, avait un jour reniflé Judith. Vous êtes vraiment deux sacrés crétins tête en l'air. Un jour vous finirez par vous ruiner la santé ou vous blesser. »_

Mais malgré son ton exaspéré, Shion et Shun avaient perçu le souci dans les yeux vert émeraude de leur amie.

Avant même d'arriver devant la porte de la boulangerie, ils virent celle-ci s'ouvrir brusquement.

« Ramenez vite vos fesses, grogna Yumie. Va falloir m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez à vous balader dehors par un temps pareil.

-Désolé Yumie-san, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons attrapé de rhume, s'excusa Shion en rentrant se mettre à l'abri. Je voulais seulement montrer à Shun quelque chose… d'incroy…able. »

La voix de Shion diminua progressivement, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souffle. Le jeune homme était en train de retirer son écharpe et de détacher son manteau quand ses yeux s'étaient relevés pour chercher sa mère à l'intérieur de la boulangerie. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir, ce qu'il était en train de voir, lui coupa nettement le souffle, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Nezumi.

De courts cheveux gris et des yeux vifs d'un gris sombre élégant s'ancrèrent profondément dans les siens. Shion se sentit aspiré par ces yeux qu'il n'avait pas croisés depuis quatre ans. Ces yeux qui l'avaient tant attiré, qui continuaient à la fasciner même dans ses rêves.

Un torrent d'émotions déferla en lui, et le submergea comme un tsunami. Des centaines de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il semblait à Shion qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Le temps s'était arrêté, comme son cœur dans sa poitrine. Son corps devint tout à coup brûlant, et une forte fièvre recouvrit sa peau d'une pellicule de sueur. Le monde autour de lui se brouilla, et sa confusion lui fit perdre toute notion d'équilibre.

Avant même de pouvoir exprimer la moindre émotion, Shion s'écroula dans la boulangerie, et perdit connaissance.

_Nezumi_.

* * *

**Si Shion avait eu l'occasion de se préparer psychologiquement à cette retrouvaille, peut-être ne se serait-il pas évanoui. Mais après quatre ans à mourir d'envie de voir Nezumi, et soudainement le retrouver à un moment où il n'y pensait tout simplement pas... Le choc est trop grand haha. J'espère que les détails sur Yumie ou Shun vous donnent de quoi aimer ces personnages et les rendre plus concrets. Je crois que ce n'est pas précisé dans l'anime, alors laissez-moi rapidement vous expliquer; le peuple de la Forêt auquel a appartenu Nezumi vivait bien au nord de No.6. Les chercheurs de No.6 ont brûlé cet endroit et ont construit un aéroport pour déloger Elyurias, qu'ils comptaient utiliser pour manipuler l'esprit humain et non rendre à nouveau vivables les zones du monde détruites par la guerre. En fait, si les hôtes ne remarquent pas les abeilles parasites qui s'installent en eux, c'est parce qu'elles libèrent une substance qui 'manipule' l'esprit et le corps et leur font croire que tout va bien. C'est donc ça que veulent utiliser les chercheurs, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi. **

**Comme pour le chapitre précédent, je voudrais dire plein de choses, mais il n'y a pas d'intérêt à donner tous les détails sur l'histoire qu'on écrit. En espérant que vous les remarquiez vous-même! N'hésitez pas à m'en parler. M****erci à Selina C. pour sa review, et son intention de review en passant aha.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Lhassa**


	10. Welcome back

**Pour ceux d'entre vous qui suivent ABNW, s'il y en a, je m'excuse pour la semaine de retard. J'ai rarement été aussi occupée que durant cette dernière semaine, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, loin de là. J'adore être occupée; on ne profite que mieux du repos par la suite. La réunion tant attendue entre Shion et Nezumi est arrivée, j'espère qu'elle vous fera chaud au coeur.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_A Brand New World_**

_Welcome back._

Une voix l'appelait. Une voix légère et claire comme le vent prononçait son prénom du bout des lèvres. Elle le murmurait avec tendresse, une tendresse qui lui donna envie de pleurer.

_Shion._

Le jeune homme reprit conscience. Il sentit des larmes déborder de ses yeux et dévaler ses joues. Elles étaient chaudes, remplies de ses émotions. Quelqu'un passa un doigt sur son visage, et essuya ses larmes. Une main douce pleine de prévenance qui serra le cœur de Shion.

« Shion. »

Il connaissait cette voix. Elle lui était précieuse, si précieuse. Tout comme la personne à qui elle appartenait.

Shion entrouvrit les yeux, et battit plusieurs fois des cils avant de se rendre compte qu'il était allongé sur son lit, plongé dans le noir.

« Tu es réveillé ?

-Nezumi…

-En personne. »

Shion pinça ses lèvres, se retenant d'éclater en sanglots. Son ami du le sentir, car il fut agité d'un léger rire.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle, dit difficilement Shion, la gorge serrée.

-J'avais prévu beaucoup de réactions, mais encore une fois, je tire mon chapeau à Sa Majesté. Celle que tu as eue ne faisait pas partie de celles que j'avais imaginé. Esméralda ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais qu'une personne aussi imprévisible que toi existait.

-Qui est Esméralda ?

-Peu importe pour l'instant, renifla dédaigneusement Nezumi. Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a plein d'autres sujets plus intéressants dont on pourrait parler ?

-Oui, tu as raison. Pour commencer, tu pourrais me dire comment tu vas.

-Hm, ça me semble être un bon point pour commencer. Comme tu as pu le voir, enfin si tu en as seulement eu le temps, j'ai bien grandi, et je n'ai rien perdu de ma superbe. Bien au contraire. »

Nezumi sourit d'une façon suffisante absolument insupportable, et s'attendait déjà à ce que Shion lui fasse une remarque. Mais il n'en fit rien. Nezumi haussa soudainement les sourcils, et son sourire s'adoucit. Délicatement, il se pencha sur Shion, et posa son front contre celui tremblant de son ami.

« Ne pleure pas Shion. En fait si, pleure. Pleure jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Cette fois seulement, je te prête mon épaule. Mais ne la trempe pas, et ne t'essuies pas le nez dessus. Pleure, débarrasse-toi du superflu d'émotions. Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Les mots de Nezumi étaient mélodieux, et semblaient envelopper le cœur de Shion dans du coton. Le jeune homme leva ses mains tremblantes et les posa dans le dos de Nezumi, agrippant son pull avec force. Il pleura, ses sanglots s'apaisant grâce à la chaleur du corps de Nezumi contre le sien. Shion ne pourrait dire à quel point ni combien de fois il avait désespérément eu envie de prendre Nezumi dans ses bras comme ça, et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, soulagé et heureux de le tenir contre lui.

« Aller, ça suffit, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, murmura Nezumi. »

Mais sa voix n'avait rien de pressant. Shion se demanda si Nezumi avait oublié les jours passés dans la pièce remplie de livres où ils avaient vécu ensemble quelques mois. Il était rare que le jeune homme agisse avec autant d'égards pour lui. La plupart du temps, les mots de Nezumi étaient impatients, cruels et blessants. Ces quatre années avaient sans aucun doute apporté son lot d'aventures à Nezumi, qui lui aussi avait continué à apprendre et à découvrir de nouvelles choses. Shion renifla, et hocha la tête pour répondre à son ami. Nezumi se releva, et Shion se redressa également. Malgré la pénombre, les deux garçons discernaient parfaitement les yeux de l'autre. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se regarder sans rien dire. Shion s'essuya les yeux, et s'appliqua à respirer. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré son souffle, il sentit enfin le bonheur inonder entièrement son corps. Alors seulement, il offrit son premier sourire à Nezumi après quatre ans. Pas un immense sourire, ni un simple signe de joie.

C'était un sourire honnête, sincère, qui contenait à l'instant toutes les émotions qui se mélangeaient étrangement en lui alors qu'il contemplait le visage de Nezumi. Son admiration, son soulagement, son profond bonheur. Son amour.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

-Evidemment, répondit Nezumi en haussant les épaules. Je suis une créature sauvage, un vagabond dont la vie est sur la rou- »

La voix de Nezumi se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il écarquillait ses yeux. Dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Shion avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et avait doucement posé sa tête contre celle de Nezumi, soupirant de contentement.

« Je suis heureux que tu soies là. »

Nezumi se pétrifia contre Shion, et se souvint de la première fois où son ami avait fait une chose pareille, atteignant des parties vitales de son corps sans la moindre difficulté. Son incrédulité l'avait rendu incapable du moindre mouvement. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'y attendre. Il le savait, mais n'avait de nouveau rien anticipé du tout. Nezumi pesta, frustré à son encontre et celle de Shion. Son orgueil avait subi un nouveau coup. Ce sentiment ne dura que quelques secondes, et la chaleur du corps de Shion contre le sien, le battement régulier de son cœur qu'il pouvait sentir à travers leurs vêtements, lui transmit le même sentiment de sérénité qu'éprouvait Shion. Il se laissa aller et prit une grande inspiration, trouvant l'étreinte confortable. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un léger rose, et il s'éloigna de Shion.

« Je te promets de ne pas partir tout de suite. On aura tout le temps de discuter, donc je te propose de descendre. Ta maman et ton petit copain s'inquiètent en bas. »

Le visage de Shion devint cramoisi, et le jeune homme s'empara de son oreiller pour le lancer sur Nezumi, qui l'esquiva habilement.

« Je serai tellement embarrassé à ta place, se moqua Nezumi. S'évanouir devant tout un public à cause d'un choc émotionnel, c'est trop d'honneur pour moi.

-Tais-toi espèce de gros idiot ! Comment tu voulais que je réagisse en te voyant si soudainement, après quatre ans passés à t'attendre chaque jour ? T'es vraiment trop bête !

-Allons allons votre Majesté, ce n'est pas une attitude digne de votre âge, rouspéta Nezumi en s'inclinant. Tu as passé quelques heures à dormir Shion, mais tout le monde est toujours là, à attendre ton réveil.

-Et toi tu as préféré attendre à mes côtés comme mon fidèle chevalier servant ?

-Hm, voilà beaucoup de prétention que nous avons là, grogna Nezumi. »

Shion rit et se leva. Il s'étira et suivit Nezumi qui commençait à descendre l'escalier. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige fut frappé d'une réalisation, et s'arrêta une marche plus haute que Nezumi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shion ? »

Nezumi avait senti le changement dans l'attitude de son ami. Il se retourna et lança un regard inquisiteur au garçon derrière lui. Shion se pencha vers lui, et Nezumi sentit une paire de lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes.

« Tu es rentré, alors bon retour, Nezumi.

-Je suis un voyageur, je n'ai pas de foyer, rétorqua Nezumi en souriant. »

Aucun des deux garçons ne bougea. Ils continuèrent à se sourire silencieusement, et Nezumi inclina légèrement la tête vers Shion. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Shion et Nezumi échangèrent un baiser tendre, doux mais passionné.

Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent, ils se rendirent compte que le souffle leur manquait un peu. Nezumi détourna le visage, et enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Il descendit les escaliers en silence, agacé contre lui-même pour avoir stupidement souri pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

« Au fait, qui est Esméralda ? »

A croire que rien ne le déstabilisait celui-là. Nezumi soupira.

« Une danseuse qui a décidé de m'accompagner jusqu'à No.6. Elle fait partie de la troupe d'artistes itinérants que j'ai intégrée.

-Tu fais partie d'une troupe d'artistes itinérants !?

-Tu veux dire qui a décidé de te traîner jusqu'à No.6, rétorqua une voix féminine. »

Les deux garçons arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, et virent le monde qui s'entassait dans la boulangerie de Karan. Shion remarqua que le ciel s'était fortement assombri dehors, et que de nombreux flocons dansaient dans les airs. Le mauvais temps avait obligé tous ceux présents à son arrivée à rester sur place. Shun et Yumie discutaient avec Judith, qui avait dû les rejoindre peu de temps après que Shion se soit évanoui. Karan se trouvait debout à côté d'eux, et venait de déposer sur la table des tasses de café encore brûlantes. Les quatre personnes qu'il connaissait si bien froncèrent leurs sourcils d'inquiétude en le voyant, ce qui mit Shion mal à l'aise. Avec eux, une femme à la peau mate qu'il ne connaissait pas le regardait avec malice.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois carrément évanoui en voyant Eve, lança-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

La légèreté de son ton sembla se répandre dans toute la pièce, et ses amis, Yumie et sa mère furent pris de la même envie de rire.

« Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu pourtant, répliqua Nezumi en prenant une chaise et en s'installant à la table.

-Je pensais que ce genre de réaction n'était possible que dans des livres à l'eau de rose dégoulinants de mièvrerie.

-Tu as le parfait exemple du personnage fidèle et inconscient devant toi, présenta Nezumi avec ce qui ressemblait à de la fierté dans la voix.

-Alors tu n'étais pas une légende, Shion… »

Esméralda posa deux grands yeux bruns sur le jeune homme, qui les ignorait tout simplement. Il était en train de rassurer sa mère d'un air embarrassé. Il se tourna alors vers l'ensemble des personnes présentes, et s'inclina légèrement.

« Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, je vais bien.

-C'est pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter gamin, remarqua Yumie de sa voix traînante. Je crois que je serais déjà morte de honte si je m'étais évanouie devant tout le monde parce que je revoyais un ami perdu de vue. »

Nezumi et Esméralda éclatèrent de rire, et Shun proposa à Shion de s'asseoir à côté de lui avec prévenance. Shion lui avait parlé de Nezumi. Il lui avait raconté quelques unes de leurs aventures, et Shun avait remarqué combien Shion changeait lorsqu'il parlait de son ami. Sa voix devenait tour à tour enthousiaste, mélancolique ou douce, et ses yeux se remplissaient d'étincelles. Les profonds sentiments qu'il avait pour lui n'avaient rien de secret pour Shun, qui ne trouvait pas amusant la perte de connaissance de son ami. A vrai dire, il trouvait cela inquiétant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au futur avec angoisse. S'il réagissait ainsi en le voyant, Shun ne voulait pas imaginer l'état de Shion lorsque Nezumi reprendrait la route. Il serra les poings, anticipant douloureusement ce qui les attendait.

Shion prit place entre Shun et Judith, et attrapa une tasse de café, le visage brûlant. Assis en face de lui, Nezumi le fixait avec insistance. Les yeux baissés sur son café, Shion ne le remarqua pas. Mais le jeune homme s'aperçut d'autre chose. A côté de lui, Judith changeait régulièrement de position sur sa chaise, sans parvenir à en trouver une confortable. Son amie semblait curieusement mal à l'aise.

« Judith, ça ne va pas ? demanda innocemment Shion. »

L'attention de toutes les personnes se focalisa sur elle, et Judith détourna ses yeux verts. Le sourire narquois de Nezumi n'aidait en rien Judith, dont le cœur tambourinait dans la poitrine. Elle était certaine que cet imbécile allait mettre en pièces quatre années d'efforts en quelques secondes.

« Judith, c'est comme ça que tu te fais appeler maintenant ? demanda-t-il calmement. »

Juste comme ça. Shion et Shun se pétrifièrent et tournèrent immédiatement leurs yeux vers le visage de Judith. La jeune femme avait serré les dents, retenant la colère qui grondait au fond d'elle. Elle aurait aimé qu'Eve s'étouffe avec la gorgée de café qu'il buvait paisiblement tandis qu'il se délectait de la confusion qu'il créait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Nezumi ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Vous et Judith vous connaissez, Nezumi-san ? glissa Shun, l'air troublé. »

Nezumi planta son regard dans celui de Shun, et lui sourit. Mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas; ils étaient cruellement froids.

« Lilith.

-Lilith ? répéta Shion.

-Mon nom de scène est Eve. Le sien est Lilith. »

Shion ne mit que quelques instants à faire le lien, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Judith, et l'obligea presque à le regarder.

« C'est vrai Judith ? Tu travaillais au même endroit que Nezumi ?

-… Oui, souffla-t-elle. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres, agacée. Ses yeux verts émeraude scintillaient de fureur. Elle jeta un regard noir à Nezumi, et s'expliqua.

« Le public a surnommé ce gars Eve pour la pureté de sa voix. Ce même auditoire m'a appelé Lilith parce que je suis l'exact opposé.

-Parce que tu as une voix grave ? demanda Shion, confus.

-Parce que son grain de voix est voluptueux, répondit Nezumi. Tu connais la légende de Lilith, Shion.

-Oui, je l'ai lue dans un de tes livres, murmura Shion, abasourdi. Mais alors Judith, tu viens du Bloc Ouest ? Comment as-tu pu intégrer le Comité de Restructuration dans ce cas ?

-Judith ne vivait pas dans le Bloc Ouest. »

Shion tourna son attention vers Shun, qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

« Shun, tu étais dans le comité avec Judith avant moi, se rappela Shion.

-Oui. Mais je connais Judith depuis longtemps. Nous avons tous les deux été inscrits en cours d'élite, et sommes devenus professeurs à No.6. Moi en écologie, et Judith en mathématiques.

-Alors elle ne peut pas être Lilith, appuya Shion. Nezumi, Judith a vécu toute sa vie à No.6. Comment ce serait possible ?

-N'oublie pas Shion. Je ne suis pas seulement chanteur. Je suis aussi acteur. »

Les yeux pénétrants de Nezumi donnèrent des frissons à Shion. Il lui semblait que ces yeux lui disaient de continuer à réfléchir, de faire fonctionner ses méninges. Alors c'est ce que fit Shion. Il étudia silencieusement le visage de celle qu'il pensait être Judith, et passa en continu toutes les informations qu'il venait d'entendre dans son esprit. Il les analysa, les décortiqua, les rassembla, essaya de leur donner du sens. Puis d'autres éléments vinrent s'ajouter. Les soudaines sautes d'humeur de Judith, la violence de ses paroles un jour, et son calme le lendemain. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il tira la conclusion la plus plausible de tous ces faits.

« Peut-être qu'il y a deux Judith ? Une qui a vécu à No.6, et l'autre qui vivait à l'extérieur.

-Ca je ne sais pas, dit Nezumi en haussant les épaules. Mais si ton petit copain est certain d'avoir connu Judith, alors c'est sans doute la clé de l'énigme. Car c'est bien Lilith que nous avons l'honneur d'avoir parmi nous. »

Shun fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné Nezumi, mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Il était certain de connaître Judith. Ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement proches durant leur enfance, mais se retrouver à travailler ensemble dans le Comité de Restructuration les avait rapproché. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé ces quatre dernières années. C'était à en perdre la tête.

« Où est Judith alors ? demanda Shun.

-A la maison, répondit Lilith. »

Shun et Shion échangèrent un regard troublé, et devant la confusion des deux hommes, Lilith soupira de dépit. Elle porta une main à son crâne, et agrippa ses cheveux blonds à la racine. Médusés, ses deux amis la regardèrent décoller lentement les bases de ce qui s'avéra être une perruque. Lilith la posa sur la table, et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Elle les frotta vigoureusement, et de courtes mèches blondes tombèrent sur son front. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient bien plus courts, mais ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Judith.

« Des jumelles ? souffla Karan, qui était aussi sidérée que tous les autres.

-Des jumeaux, rectifia nonchalamment Lilith en passant les mains sous son haut. »

Shun détourna le regard, mais Shion observa, fasciné, Lilith retirer son pull et dégrafer un soutien-gorge bourré de coton qui donnerait une forme insoupçonnable de poitrine à n'importe quel homme. Car c'est bien ce qu'était Lilith; Shion en eut la confirmation en voyant son torse plat.

« J'espère que j'ai au moins le plaisir de te distraire Eve, car sache que je ne m'amuse pas du tout, grogna Lilith.

-Oh mais ne t'en fait pas, je trouve tout cela absolument hilarant, lança Nezumi en souriant avec mépris. »

Lilith s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il se pétrifia. Il baissa la tête, et vit deux mains pressées contre son torse.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Shion ?

-Je vérifie. Je l'ai vu mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Karan fut horrifiée par le comportement de son fils, et se précipita pour retirer les mains de Shion du torse de Lilith.

« Shion ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduqué il me semble, lui dit-elle, scandalisée.

-Désolé Maman, c'était purement scientifique, répondit Shion sans la moindre culpabilité. »

Karan posa une main sur son front et soupira. Elle allait continuer, quand une deuxième personne se révéla problématique.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous ?! s'énerva Lilith en sautant de sa chaise.

-Yumie ! s'exaspéra Karan. »

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs venait de s'approcher de Lilith, et s'était emparée de ses joues entre ses doigts. Elle avait tiré sa peau au point d'en laisser des traces sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Pas de doute Shion, c'est son vrai visage. Je connais également Judith, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont jumeaux.

-Vraiment ? C'est incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu de vrais jumeaux ! s'émerveilla Shion en s'approchant de Lilith. Je n'ai jamais remarqué la différence entre toi et Judith. Parce que vous échangiez de place, n'est-ce pas ?

-Éloigne-toi de moi, bougonna Lilith en posant une main sur le visage de Shion pour le repousser.

-Et quel est ton prénom ? demanda soudainement Shion. Si ton surnom est Lilith, quel est ton prénom ?

-Je te le dirais si tu t'éloignes de moi, grinça Lilith, coincé par Shion contre un mur. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais flipper. »

Shion décida de prendre sur lui, et de réfréner son enthousiasme. Il se recula, et Lilith soupira de soulagement.

« Alors ? pressa Shion.

-Laisse-moi le temps de respirer. Calme-toi s'il te plaît, et pas plus de questions. »

Dire que Lilith était excédé était peu pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était véritablement épuisé par l'agitation de Shion. Il leva les yeux, et fusilla Nezumi du regard. Il l'avait mis dans un sacré pétrin. Puis il ressentit comme un vif pincement au cœur, et son attention fut reportée sur Shun. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme semblaient empreints de beaucoup d'émotions différentes. Mais celle qu'il lui était le plus évidente était la déception.

« Shun… »

Ignorant Shion qui attendait devant lui avec impatience, Lilith fit un pas imperceptible dans la direction de Shun. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, comme s'il n'acceptait pas ce dont il venait d'être témoin.

« Comment-

-Shun ? s'inquiéta Lilith.

-Comment tu as pu… Et moi je n'ai pas douté une seule fois de toi tout ce temps… »

Shun se leva violemment de sa chaise et fit un pas en arrière.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies menti pendant quatre ans ! Je me sens tellement stupide, quand je pense que je n'ai rien vu ! »

Shun mordit sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. Puis il prit son manteau à la volée et sortit en trombe de la boulangerie, furibond.

« Shun attends ! »

Lilith ne fut pas long à suivre le jeune homme dehors, malgré la neige qui tombait furieusement. La boulangerie fut étrangement plongée dans le silence après ces éclats de voix.

« Shion, tu ne les suis pas ? Tes amis sont en train de vivre une crise existentielle il me semble.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce dont ils vont parler n'a rien à voir avec moi.

-Oh, je suis impressionné, tu as réussi à comprendre ça tout seul ?

-Après avoir vécu quelques mois avec une personne aussi compliquée que toi, les autres me semblent bien plus simples à comprendre. »

Esméralda éclata de rire tandis que Nezumi plongeait le nez dans son café, mécontent de la réponse de Shion.

« Sa Majesté prend des aises on dirait.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur, taquina Shion. »

Karan et Yumie se regardèrent, et comprirent qu'elles pensaient la même chose. Les deux femmes décidèrent de s'asseoir et de partager les restes de viennoiseries et de café avec Shion, Nezumi et Esméralda, écoutant les récits que cette dernière faisait de leur arrivée à Shion.

* * *

**Tout d'abord, j'espère que la façon dont Shion et Nezumi agissent lorsqu'ils sont ensemble vous paraît pertinente. Elle l'est pour moi, mais chacun voit le monde de sa propre fenêtre. J'ai adoré les écrire comme ça, je trouve que leur relation a quelque chose de naturel, d'où la simplicité avec laquelle ils s'envoient des piques, se disputent, parlent sérieusement, plaisantent et même s'embrassent finalement. D'ailleurs, dans le light novel, l'auteur décrit leur dernier baiser comme "tendre, doux mais passionné". C'est donc par pure satisfaction que je vous en parle et replace cette description ici. L'apparition de Lilith doit être surprenante. Rien n'est vraiment gratuit dans cette histoire, mais si vous pensiez vous retrouver dans le monde de No.6 tel que vous le connaissiez, et que vous n'aimez pas être bousculé hors du contexte de l'oeuvre originale, cette histoire ne vous plaira sans doute pas. J'utilise le monde de No.6 pour mon propre plaisir; pouvoir revoir tous les personnages connus mais aussi les faire évoluer, et faire évoluer ce monde d'une manière qui me semble intéressante. Avec un peu de chance, elle vous intéressera aussi pour les mêmes raisons. **

**Merci de m'avoir lue! **

**Lhassa**


End file.
